Notes
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: Simple little notes can connect two people in different paths...Intro to every chapter comes from Tifa's diary. Please read and Review!
1. Coffee cup

Coffee cup

_Dear Diary,_

_It was a cold day…too cold in a matter of fact. I just got out from school and I say…school was fun!_

_Aerith and Zack just got their one year anniversary! Congratulations to them!  
Yuffie, still trying to hang on Vincent, and as always, Reno being flirty to get her attention, when will he ever learn?_

_Elena also found someone she likes, I think his name was…Tseng? Yeah, that's it…_

_I feel envious…everyone is having the time of their lives…well some of the best times…_

_Even my sister Marlene, she got a guy to confess to her and she's just eight!_

_I'm sixteen already! Still zero in the love department…until…just awhile ago!_

_When I got on the train, tough luck, every room was filled. I had to look for one less occupied and that's when I met…HIM._

"Uhm…" Tifa was about to ask a boy if they can share the room since its cold outside and the corridors of the train, but before she makes a knock, she stared at the guy with awe. Spiked hair, like it froze but they look awesome with what seemed to be naturally blonde. He had a muscular structure in her opinion. He wore a coat under more layers of clothes. He was occupied by the view outside the train.

"Excuse me" Tifa knocked, though she might've forgotten for awhile that she needed a place to seat, the chills still managed to get to her.

He looked at her, he had a serious expression but it seemed soft. He was holding a coffee cup; on his lap was a small notebook and pen.

"Uhm…all is full, would you mind If I?" she asked, trying to take her eyes off his face. He was a handsome guy, though he doesn't seem that cheerful, if he was smiling and all, he look adorable, Tifa thought.

"Sure" he replied and settled back his sight out to the open. Tifa nodded and entered. She sat on his opposite. She placed all her stuff next to her, finally having all the weight of her books out of her hands for awhile, she took off her gloves and began to blow on her hands. Her breathe was chilly and she shivered with the slightest feeling.

'Wrong idea to get warmth' she said in her thoughts. She looked away from her hands and looked up, seeing the guy was looking up at her. He sipped from his cup and wrote something on the notepad.

'Was that his diary?' Tifa was curious. She was suddenly surprised after he finished writing; he took off his coat and wrapped it around her.

"What's your name?" he asked, his voice wasn't rough or that smooth. It had a tune that Tifa can't get enough.

"Tifa…" Tifa answered absent-mindedly. Her face was turning red and it wasn't from too much cold. She continued staring at his eyes. They were blue, blue and warm, deep as the ocean, beautiful as the sky…something she never quite notice at the blue eyed guys she's been with.

"Well then Tifa, you can borrow that for now" he gave a small smile. He looked so admirable like an idol or something, for Tifa that is. He seemed to be young, a student in fact. He was wearing a uniform, but she never really cared from what school, she still can't get enough of his eyes.

"Thanks…" she bowed her head, but her eyes still remain looking at him.

He faced the window again, admiring the scenery. He looked cool and mysterious, someone you won't see every day.

They were silent for a long time; Tifa still remained with her gaze while the other kept his on the window.

'I wish this won't end…' it was quite silly, but even in this silly state, she liked how it gives her a warm feeling.

His coat still had his warmth on it and his smell, he smelled like when the rain just stopped on a spring day.

After some time, his eyes widened a bit and changed gaze, now he looked at Tifa. She stiffened.

'Did he notice I've been looking at him oddly?'

For some time they had eye contact, then an announcement came.

"SECTOR SEVEN… NEXT STATION…SECTOR SEVEN"

That contact was broken as he wrote something on his pad and rips it off. He placed it near the coffee cup. He took the cup and gave a little sip on it, and then he placed it down. He took his bag and waved at Tifa as a good bye with a small smile.

Tifa nodded with a nervous smile and watch him exit the room. She felt the chill of the corridors as he opened and closed it. He pulled the coat tighter against her.

'Oh no' something got into her. She still has his coat. She went out the room and came running.

"Hey!" she shouted. He was by the door, waiting for the train to stop. He looked at her as she shouted to get his attention.

"You're Coat!" she ran, but due to some clumsiness she tripped that supposed to end with her face on the floor, instead was saved by a fast blonde.

He was holding her by the waist and she doesn't know what to do. Her face was turning into a tomato.

"You're…coat…" she lowered her head and handed it to him. He took off his hands on her waist and took. He leaned close to her. Tifa was expecting a kiss on the cheek, but tough luck.

"Thanks" he whispered. Then the train stopped. He went out and joined the crowd of people outside.

Tifa went back to the room; she missed the warmth of the jacket and the warmth of his breath near her ear. She blushed at her thoughts and concentrated on how to get warmth again. As she sat down, she noticed the coffee and paper by the window.

'He left a…' she looked at the paper 'note?'

_'You might still be cold, left you the coffee, it's still hot. Drink up Teef._

_It was nice meeting you._

_Cloud '_

"Cloud" she said his name. It felt nice when she spoke it "Cloud. Cloud. Cloud" she repeated it again and again until she ended up giggling.

The was more of the note.

_'PS:_

_You looked cute when you were staring at me the whole trip. Hope to see you again. '_

Tifa felt embarrassed. So he noticed, she thought. She folded the paper carefully as if it was so important and placed it in her pocket. She took the cup and took a sip.

"It's good" she smiled and enjoyed the rest of the trip as she looks up the clouds.

* * *

I wanted to make a new story. Though I haven't been updating much. Schedules tight.

Please enjoy! Please tell me what you think…should it stay as one shot? Or I continue it. This was supposedly a crossover, but I can't make up my mind. Little piece of advice please :)


	2. Scarf

Scarf

_Dear Diary,_

_I still remember that guy from before…His just someone, I guess, you won't forget?_

_I even kept the note he gave me, it's in my safe._

_You know…You'd say I'm like a girl in love if you can just talk Diary. But I can't help it; He appears in my mind all the time._

_Yuffie and Aerith doesn't know about him though, I just couldn't bring it up._

_Aerith is occupied mostly by Zack. Yuffie is still not giving up on Vincent, he should say something to her so she won't be so desperate like how Reno is to her…sheesh…_

_Well, an exchange student is coming…Rumor has it that his a famous singer, also that the transfer, Vincent and Zack were old pals. The guys won't say anything though. Everyone's curious, same with me…_

"Tifa!" Yuffie was shouting in the halls. She jumped up and down, obviously overexcited.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"You must come to the concert hall! Quickly!" she pulled Tifa to the concert hall.

Tifa is currently in a prestigious school called Midgar Academy. It's run by Shinra, a powerful company whose leaders graduated in the school. It's quite hard to get in, Tifa was lucky to be in as a scholar.

Since the school is wealthy, it has a Concert Hall where stars perform in concert events and also where famous plays are done.

Tifa entered with Yuffie to see a bunch of people, cheering and squealing.

"There's a concert?" Tifa asked.

"What?" Yuffie shouted from the noise. Tifa sighed; this is why she hated it when concert hall had a band or artist.

"There's a concert?" She shouted back. Yuffie Nodded and pulled her into the crowd.

After some time, they managed to get near front. Tifa had just had enough of all the push and bumps of people.

She looked up the stage to see who was performing, her eyes widened. She couldn't see clear through the light but she noticed a characteristic of the guy singing. Spiked hair.

He was moving gracefully, his voice was a familiar melody to Tifa's ears, and she tried to get a glimpse of his whole face but failed. Something kept her from her view, something soft and it smelled familiar.

She took it off her face and saw a scarf. People were pulling the scarf from Tifa. Tifa felt an urge to pull it too, in the end; she won and got the scarf. Was it from the one performing? She didn't notice if he had a scarf earlier.

At the Canteen…

"Good going Tifa" Zack said.

"I want a souvenir too!" Yuffie whined aloud. When her whining was getting irritating, Zack pointed at Vincent who just entered the Canteen. In an instant, she was gone.

"Oh Yuffie" Aerith giggled.

"She'll never change" Tifa smiled, now wearing the scarf. It was awfully chilly today.

"Hey guys" Elena came to the table, with Reno behind her. They were cousins.

"She's not here?" Reno asked.

"You know where to find her" Zack stated. In an instant, he also disappeared. Elena sighed and sat next to Tifa.

"That the scarf you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Yeah" Tifa replied.

"Quite rare of you to join the party in concert hall, well who was the star?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know?"

Tifa nodded, a bit disappointed in her. First time she got something from a famous singer, and she doesn't even know who he was.

"What did he look like?" Aerith asked.

"I didn't see his face" Tifa said honestly. Aerith and Elena were so disappointed. Suddenly, Vincent finally came to the table, with Yuffie of course.

"Hey" Vincent said.

"Hey!" Yuffie said cheerfully.

Everyone gave a greeting. Then Vincent looked at Zack.

"Strife's up" he said.

"Right now?" Zack asked.

Vincent nodded and Zack finished up his sandwich deluxe. He stood waving good bye at us and giving Aerith a see-you-later kiss.

Before the guys went out on whatever business they have. Yuffie pulled Vincent's coat.

"Can I come?" She asked.

"Stay" Vincent ordered.

"I want to come!" She whined.

Vincent sighed and massaged her cheek with his hand. Yuffie blushed and fell on her feet. Zack and Vincent went on their way.

"My my, Vincent sure knows how to tick off Yuffie" Elena said, the others giggled. Suddenly, Yuffie stood in an alert state.

"Yuffie!" Reno was running towards her.

"Got to go!" Yuffie hug the gals' bye and began running off, Reno on her trail.

Everyone laughed. It was a pretty normal thing, but still funny.

At Class…

Tifa noticed that there was an empty seat behind her. So the transfer was behind her. When the teacher entered. Everyone was quiet, excited for the transfer.

"Morning Class, I Know you've heard of our sensational transfer student"

"Yes sir"

"Well, let's not keep him waiting, come in"

The doors opened. Everyone was mesmerized with the Blonde who entered. He had a black bag pack he half carries while he holds a small notebook and pen.

"Please introduce yourself" The teacher stated.

"Cloud, Cloud Strife" He bowed. Chatters went loud.

"Cloud Strife? As in THE Cloud Strife?"

"His so Hot in Person!"

"This school is the best!"

"Isn't he famous internationally?"

Everyone was chattering, except Tifa though. She was shocked like the others, but too shocked. He began writing something on the notebook and rip off the piece, folding it and clutching it in his hands. Everyone was wondering what he wrote but was paying too much attention at his looks.

"You may take you seat at the back" The teacher pointed behind Tifa.

The transfer nodded and headed to his seat, he was glancing at Tifa the whole time. Tifa turned her face when she noticed they were having eye contact, as she turns, her notebook fall. Before she can take it, The Transfer took it for her, and then placed it on her desk.

"Thanks" She looked up. Blue eyes…Spiked hair.

He nodded and whispered something Tifa can only hear "Open it" then he went to his seat.

She opened her notebook. There was a note. She shut it quickly, her face blushing. She noticed other girls were staring at her, she was getting insecure. She couldn't look behind her but she knew he had his eyes on her, and that's making the others annoyed.

"Alright, everyone, settle down…Let class begin" The teacher announced.

As Classes began, everyone had half attention at the teacher, the other at Cloud.

Tifa opened her notebook, pretending to take notes but actually reading the note the Transfer gave her.

It said…

'_Hey Teef,_

_Guess we see each other again. Remember me?_

_Cloud'_

There was more…

'_Oh yeah, I see you got my Scarf from the Concert awhile ago. _

_I guess my stuffs always end up with you…So its fate._

_Let's meet up later…East Garden, in the greenhouse. _

_I'll be waiting'_

'Fate' Tifa turns red with the thought. No one seems to notice her, good.

She turns her head behind her, she saw the transfer…no…Cloud. He gave her a smile.

She quickly turns back to the board. Again in her thoughts 'Fate'

* * *

Please Review and Thank you for reading! Hope you like it! Oh and can anyone please suggest songs Cloud can sing? Or you think I should just make something up? Advice please!


	3. Bandage

Bandage

_Dear Diary,_

_I'll definitely keep that second note…_

_It was so…romantic? Compassionate? Sweet? I don't know…_

_But it does make me flutter inside. Well, I couldn't wait for classes to end._

_I want to meet him now! Well, if I make out of the group of girls…_

_I guess the more handsome a guy is, the fiercer is his fan girls…_

"Alright, spill it out Tifa" One of the girls said.

"What?" She asked, trying to act calm as she could. After classes, when Cloud had gone. All the girls suddenly surround her. She has no escape.

"Don't kid around with us Lockhart. We know something's up" One of the girls slammed her hand on her desk. Tifa gulped.

"I Just met him" she tried hiding her being defensive, but even a slightest lie wouldn't escape the girls.

"Don't mess with us"

"You get Aerith, the school's angel, Yuffie the princess, even Zack, the captain of the basketball team as close friends, even Vincent, the mysterious yet cool guy, and other more of the popular society"

"Yeah, you're just a scholar. Try to fit in where you belong"

"Yeah, with the geeks"

"Isn't it impolite to say such thing to the school's smartest girl?" Aerith pop out of nowhere. Her eyes weren't its natural soft green. It was icy, meaning, she's mad and Aerith's bad when she's mad.

"Talk such rubbish like that to Tifa and I'll have my guards out to hunt you all" Yuffie said as she came from behind Tifa.

"Aerith…Yuffie" The girls seem to back away.

"Talk like that to my good friend Tifa…" Vincent came up from behind the girls, same with Zack.

"And you girls wont like what's going to happen" Zack continued.

"We're sorry!" the girls bowed and stormed off. Tifa sighed.

"You know, you guys always stood up for me, I don't know how to say thanks"

"Not a problem, just be yourself!" Yuffie stated, the others agreed.

"Let's head for a quick snack?" Aerith insisted.

"I'm sorry" Tifa bowed her head "I can't"

"If its money, we'll treat you, it's nothing big anyway" Zack stated. Vincent hit him with his elbow.

"No, it's not that" Tifa explained. Tifa understood that money wasn't a problem to her friends. They were the wealthiest kids in the city, while she, only a scholar, had to work and keep track on any income she had, not just for herself.

"I have an appointment"

"Appointment?" Yuffie wondered. Aerith was curious too. But the guys just looked at each other and seem to know what kind of appointment.

"Well, that can't be helped" Zack took hold of Aerith "shall we?"

"…" Aerith seemed confused, but let it pass "ok. It's a date"

"A date" Zack agreed and kissed her forehead. They said good bye and went off. Vincent was off too but he can't let Yuffie stay.

"I want to know what kind of appointment is that! Marlene needs to transfer to a public school? Are you changing schools? Back to your old school, cause you run out of money? NO! Please stay here! I'll pay for everything you two needs! Promise! I'll even have my parents adopt you and Marlene!" Yuffie shuts up for awhile "If you don't mind…" the last phrase was but a whisper.

The thing is, Tifa and Marlene's on their own. Tifa works hard to graduate college, have Marlene finish her schooling, and live happily.

"Yuffie" Tifa smiled, feeling warmth inside. Even if Marlene was the only family she has, there are still people who cares for them so much that she treats as family, even if not related.

"Well-" Yuffie was cut as Vincent pulls her.

"Hey-" Yuffie was cut again.

"Have Parfait with me?" He asked. Yuffie didn't need to be told twice. She squealed and ran pulling Vincent through the corridors.

Tifa laughed and ran to the east garden.

Among the four gardens, the eastern garden was the one not much known. Few people come by this place since it's quite far from the school building and other facilities. It is a place you can have a reflection, or a private meeting.

Tifa went inside the small greenhouse. He wasn't there. She looked around. It was full of roses, different colors.

White, pink, yellow, red, orange, peach, coral but what caught Tifa's attention was the one that was the color of Lavender. It was quite unusual, since the common one was red.

She was about to take it but changed mind when she pricked her finger. Tifa's eyes widened, visions came to her mind.

_Blood…under the car…_

_Blood…on the bed…_

_Blood…Marlene…_

Tears were about to spread in her eyes when she felt something warm on her little finger.

Her thoughts vanished. The blackness that surrounded her cleared and she sees what she had never expected.

Cloud holds her by the wrist; his mouth was on her bleeding finger tip. Tifa was blushing, forgetting her visions in an instant.

His eyes were closed as he sucks the blood. Once he sensed Tifa's eyes on him. He opened his and looked directly at her, mouth still on her finger. He saw she had tears in her eyes. He wipes it with his hands, then taking off his mouth on her finger. She closed her eyes when she felt his hands that she thought was rough and cold, but seemed soft and warm with the slightest touch.

He took a bandage from his pocket. Wrapped it round her finger and gave her a small smile.

"Better?"

She nods. Her face still had a dark shade of red. She looked at him and he was looking at the flowers.

"Do you know their meaning?" he asked. Tifa shook her head.

"Too bad…" He said, and then he looked at Tifa and held out his hand "My scarf"

It took Tifa awhile to progress what he said in her brain "Oh!" She gave him the scarf. He smiled in reply.

"I heard about what happened in there" He said. She was confused.

"In the classroom, when I left"

"Oh…It's nothing…" She said, feeling uneasy.

"So you're a scholar?"

"Are you going to hate me when I say I am?"

"Why would I?" he asked, surprised at her answer.

"Well, most of the school says that someone like me was impossible…also my sister…"

"Well, you two are here in this school, this isn't a fairy tale. It's the real deal…Is she a scholar too?"

"No…she uses the money left by our parents"

"Why don't you use it too?"

"If I did, she won't make it up to this grade"

"How long will the money last?"

"At least until she graduates elementary" Tifa sighed and sat on the bench in the middle of the greenhouse, talking about this kind of topics makes her uncomfortable. Cloud noticed it.

"I'm Sorry, shouldn't have asked" he sat beside her, holding her hand. He gave her a comforting smile.

"You know…" she began, looking at him with an innocent smile "We just met, not really that acquainted, and were this close" he smiled.

"Didn't you read the note I placed in you notebook?" he said "Its fate"

She blushed at the thought and shook her head, hiding her face in her hair. He chuckled.

He took out his little notebook and pen. He wrote something and rips it. Tifa didn't see what he wrote.

He suddenly stands and went to pick a thorn-less rose. He folds the little paper around it and hands it to Tifa. She looks up at him and then at the rose and note, then back at his gaze.

"See you" He said and exits.

She reads the note.

_Hey Teef,_

_Lavender colored rose or Thorn-less rose  
= means 'Love at First sight'_

_Now you know what it means…  
Hope I get to see your sister one of these days._

_Cloud_

Tifa blushes even more. She remained in her spot for a long time. Then the door opens, Marlene waved at her sister.

"So you were here!" She exclaimed "You promised we'd go home together today!"

"How did you find me?" Tifa asked, a day wasn't enough to look around the whole school.

"A blonde guy told me you were here, it was weird since he knew my name" Marlene said with a sneeze

"Let's go home! It's chilly here!"

Tifa nods and goes out the greenhouse. She placed the note neatly folded in her pocket. She looked at the bandage in her finger, heat grew on her face.

* * *

Hope you like it! Please Review! Marlene makes her appearance. Oh and…

Note to **sasusakufan2357**  
the song you suggested was cool, but too deep… and yes, dark…I'm not sure it can fit in the Story, We'll see in the upcoming chapters. But you are right; that was truly Cloud's song. It fits him! Maybe a one shot on this song…that would be great!

Well to others, please suggest songs Cloud can sing :)


	4. Cookie

Cookie

_Dear Diary,_

_I got another note! By the way, why does he always bring that notebook and pen?_

_He always has a note for me… that was the third and I don't think it stops there._

_Anyway, Marlene told me something about an activity that I have to attend…it was quite a surprise._

"You have to come!" Marlene cheerfully said. We were having our dessert. Our favorite, chocolate sundae.

"Tell me again why I'm going?" Tifa asked as she took a spoonful of vanilla ice cream in her mouth.

Marlene sighed "Because the teacher told me that I have to bring the person I admire!"

"You do realize I have to cut work?"

"Please, just once! You'll even see Denzel!" that got Tifa's interest. Instantly she agreed making Marlene dance her victory dance.

The following day…

"That would be great!" Elena said as she and the others walk out the hall. Class ends and Tifa had to go to Marlene's class.

"But, I have to skip work then" Tifa sighed.

"You need a major break from all the work stress! That's just the break you need!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Come on, cheer up, maybe something good will come of it" Zack patted Tifa's back.

"Yeah" Vincent agreed. I raised my shoulders and headed to Marlene's building.

Every level is separated. High school, kindergarten, elementary and college, even the administration. All had different buildings, so you would definitely say the school is enormous, and it should be in capital letters.

As Tifa walked with normal pace, her thoughts were caught up.

'Today was quite normal' she thought 'class, Cloud behind me…seems like no note came to me today…'

She sighed, and entered Marlene's classroom.

"Tifa!" Marlene hugged her. She had a grin in her face as she led Tifa to her seat. Two other vacant seats were beside them.

"So where's Denzel?" Tifa asked.

"He went out to wait for his cousin"

"I see" Tifa nodded. She looked around observing everyone in the class. It seemed like cousins and siblings were brought with the little ones. All were high school or an older grade in elementary.

After a couple of minutes of waiting. Denzel wasn't still around. Marlene was quite worried.

Suddenly the teacher entered.

"My, Thank you to everyone who came" she clapped her hands cheerfully "We shall start"

The event started and each student showed their admired person.

"My Sister, because she's pretty"

"His my cousin and he knows how to play the guitar!"

"She's good at drawing and I want to be like her!"

"My big brother…because…because…his older"

The people shown in front gave smiles and waves. Others showed their talents. Tifa was wondering if she might just greet.

"Next" The teacher stated. Marlene smiled and pulled Tifa upfront.

"My name is Marlene! This is my Sister, Tifa. She's a scholar in the high school division and she's really smart! I admire her because she works hard for both of us! And I want to do the same when I grew up!"

Tifa bowed as a greeting. Some were surprised and others began murmuring, she thinks she knows why.

"A scholar?"

"Scholar's are rare in Midgar academy…"

"She's pretty lucky she got in"

"What are your talents then, Miss Tifa?" the teacher asked. Tifa was about to answer but Marlene took the privilege.

"She's good at singing! She sings me a song every time I go to bed and when I'm sad. She's also a great cook!"

The introduction continued on and on, Marlene won't stop talking that it's up to Tifa to stop her.

"She also-" Tifa cuts Marlene's long speech with her hand.

"Well, that was a long introduction" she bowed and went back to their seats. Tifa sighed and felt embarrassment. Marlene protested a bit but had no choice but to shush. Marlene wasn't like this, she wasn't so talkative.

The teacher giggled and clapped her hands "Now, last and foremost, Denzel?"

No one responded.

"Denzel?"

Tifa looked at Marlene, she was bit worried. Now Tifa thinks she understood why Marlene was talking so much. She was stalling. After some time, no response still, the teacher sighed.

"Well, I guess-" she was cut by a running boy. He had a big grin in his face.

"His here! Big brother is here!" he exclaimed, he looked at Marlene with a big grin. Marlene gave a soft smile.

'Oh? He must be Denzel' Tifa thought 'big brother?'

Denzel went in front the table Tifa and Marlene were in. he holds in his hand a letter.

"For me?" Marlene asked. Denzel shook his head.

"No, Big brother said I give it to your sister" Denzel said. This got Tifa a bit thrilled. Marlene was confused. Denzel went in front to start his introduction.

"Sorry for the delay, he had an appointment…" He continued his introduction. Marlene elbowed Tifa gently. Tifa looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You know his Cousin?" Marlene asked in a whisper.

"Didn't he say big brother?"

"Denzel's an only child; his said his cousin was coming. He calls him Big Brother"

"…His good at singing and I bet all of you know him! My Cousin!" Denzel pointed at the door "Cloud Strife!"

Tifa's eyes were wide when Cloud entered. His eyes were already at her, making an eye contact. Tifa breaks the contact and looks at the note in her hand and Cloud's blue alluring eyes.

People noticed to and had their eyes on Cloud, then at Tifa, then back. Eyes had glares and wonder, mostly the glares were from the teenagers bought by the kids.

Chatters come up…

"Cloud Strife?"

"What a lucky little boy"

"Why is he looking at that girl?"

"Are they acquainted?"

Cloud went into the center front with his eyes still on Tifa. He seems to want to say something but Tifa couldn't grasp it. After a moment of silence, Cloud wasn't talking; he was still staring at her, that's when it hit Tifa. She unfolds the note and checked.

'_Hey Teef,_

_I knew we'd meet here. Told you…_

_It's 'fate'_

_Anyway…Listen to this…_

_Cloud'_

Tifa looked up with an eyebrow raised. Cloud smirked and faced everyone.

"Hello everyone, I guess you know who I am" he ruffles Denzel's hair "This little guy is my Cousin"

"Well then, since everyone knows much about me, I just thought of a treat. How about a song?"

Many squealed and many cheered. Tifa was silent though, blushing a dark shade of red.

Cloud gave out a sigh, with a quick glance at Tifa, he sings…

"I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul…"

Cloud's voice was like a melody of an Angel. Not low or high, soft and pleasant. Tifa felt as if she's falling in love.

She gazed at the others…The kids or the teens, boys were amazed. Girls were dazzled by his voice. Even her Sister was fascinated.

She looks back at him and sees his gaze on her. Tifa's face couldn't be redder than a tomato.

He had a smile on his face as he sang.

"I know that you are something special  
to you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me"

Tifa stand it any longer. She likes the feeling of falling in love, but Cloud's complete gaze at her that no one seems to notice was giving her more effect than she thought. She claps her hand wildly, making Cloud stop and others glare.

"Uhm that was enough?" Tifa tried to sound it more of a statement but failed.

"I Just started Intro" Cloud smirked. Tifa gulped feeling his eyes on her.

"Well, she has a point" he said after a moment, heads turn to him.

"Big Brother has a sour throat" Denzel was making an excuse. Cloud followed along "Yeah, it was nice, I got to sing that nice" he touched his throat "But it's aching bad"

Others sighed, they had no choice, they gave Tifa one last glare and left it as it is.

Tifa looked at Cloud again, and he had that soft smirk still at her.

'Guess, I still get a note today' she breaks eye contact by looking at the note, carefully in her grasp. She placed it neatly in her pocket and sighed 'another note, another addition to the unexpected collection'

As the activity ended, Denzel and Marlene had planned on some kind of Date by the eastern garden.

"So…were…Chaperones?" Tifa asked. It seems like that everything was planned. They had a picnic basket already set when they got to the garden. Tifa kept on nibbling on the cookies.

"Big brother said we're too young to go on real dates…" Denzel said munching on an apple "besides, big brother would be lonely if his all alone"

"Yeah" Marlene agreed, eating a pretzel.

Cloud nodded while he drinks a soda. Tifa shuts up and nibbled on her cookies. She felt relaxed since Denzel and Marlene were between them. They were far apart, until…

"It's getting cold!" Marlene said, feeling the chills.

"Were prepared" Cloud said and took out two large blankets. It was enough for two. Everyone looked at each other.

"We'll share" Denzel and Marlene wrapped themselves up. Cloud looked at Tifa with a smile.

"Guess were sharing"

Tifa didn't say a word as Cloud stood and went beside her, tucking them both inside the blanket. She continues finishing her cookie, trying to ignore those blue alluring eyes that keep staring at him.

"Your turn" Denzel said. Marlene nodded and took a munch on the apple. They keep taking turns at getting a bite.

Tifa drank some juice after finishing up seven cookies. She felt stuffed and satisfied, though uncomfortable with her staring companion.

"Hey" Cloud said out of the blue. Tifa turned her face.

"Hmm?"

"You got crumbs on you cheek" Tifa wipes her right cheek. Cloud shook his head.

"The other cheek" he whined. He was going to brush it off, but Marlene stops him.

"No No No!" she complained.

"Uh huh" Denzel agreed. Both chaperones didn't know what's wrong.

"Brushing off dirt is too common…its lost its sweetness"

"Yeah, its not that much sweet…"

Both kids agreed at their conclusion. Cloud looked at them like he understood.

"Well, true enough… Then let's make it unique" He smiled at them. Both kids nodded with a smile. Tifa didn't understand what their up to. Both kids were whispering things in both Cloud's ears.

"Uhm, What's-" Tifa was about to ask but stops as she felt something on her cheeks.

It was Cloud. He was licking her cheeks. Tifa felt herself losing her cool, her face blushing scarlet and also feeling her heart pound so hard in her chest, fast and hard.

The kids were looking with awe; Tifa could sense it even if her eyes were closed. When Cloud stopped, he turned to the kids.

"Crumbs gone, well, was that ok?" The kids nodded with thumbs up.

"Wha-" Tifa was speechless. She looked at Cloud and at the kids "Who planned it?"

"We did" The kids innocently raised their hands.

"You two are our admired persons! You're Compatible!" Marlene stated.

"Yeah, we want you two to end up together!" Denzel added.

Cloud and Tifa looked at them with a bewildered face, then at each other.

Alluring blue eyes at Compassionate red eyes…

Both smiled and laughed.

The kids had no idea why they were laughing but decided to join along.

Tifa remembers one word from two notes Cloud has given her…

'_FATE'_

* * *

Took me a long time…well, I promised Rend I'd have an update even in Christmas break. Well, here you go! Oh and Thank you for the suggestion sapphire wind. I'll be using one of the songs some time now. Hope you like it! Though it seems off to me.. I might redo this after Christmas


	5. Candy

Candy

_Dear Diary,_

_The picnic we had is so unforgettable!_

_When he licked my cheeks… he was like a dog, I'm blushing!_

_But the sweetest thing was when he was singing…_

_He had a breathtaking voice; well, maybe 'heart-taking' could make more sense_

_My hearts beating hard... If you only had eyes diary, you'd see I have a big grin._

_Anyway, something unbelievable happens! And I can't believe I'm not allowed to tell anyone!_

"Well well, this is quite an opportunity" Tseng said as he drinks his soda.

"Your right about that" lays her head on his shoulders with an amused smile.

"You never told me about Cloud!" Aerith exclaimed. Zack had an apologetic look on his face.

"Cloud doesn't like being talked about" he exclaimed.

"Ironic though, the rest of the world keeps talking about him" Vincent added as he takes a bite from his French fries.

"What Vince said!" Yuffie snuggles his arm. He looks at her with an annoyed expression, but she just tugged on him tighter with a pout.

"Anyway, I heard, Mister International superstar had a cousin that debuts him to the entire class of fourth graders" Elena stated. If it's about rumors and updates around the school, Tseng and Elena are the ones counted for it. Their called the Turks, Reno's part of the group too.

"Say, Tifa was there too" Reno said, trying to get near Yuffie but to no avail. She keeps kicking him off the chair, so he can't really get much near as he wanted to be. The others giggled at the normal sight of Yuffie and Reno. Vincent sighs about it though, wondering still why he was in the picture.

"So, you meet Cloud first?" Aerith asked "Lucky" Yuffie added.

"No way, when Vincent and I went out, we were meeting Spikes here" Zack stated, not planning to give away the award of being the first to meet Cloud in the area.

"Hate to break it to you, Zack" Cloud spoke, after a sip from his latte.

"I met Tifa way before I started school" The others shot a surprised expression, from Cloud then to Tifa. Eyes remained on Tifa which might say why-didn't-you-tell-us?

"I didn't know he was a singer!" Tifa defenses herself. The others had their eyes on her hand. Tifa looks and notices that she was holding Cloud's sleeves. His eyes were also on her with a playful smirk.

"I'm Sorry!" she lets go quickly, place her hands on her lap, compose herself and lowers her head. The others noticed her face having shades of pink. They also noticed Cloud hasn't taken his eyes of her. After a few more moments, he turns back to everyone with a confused look.

"What? Got something on my face?" They all shook their head and began whispering at each other.

"He has it, huh?"

"She's so lucky!"

"That's Tifa for you"

Cloud sighs and takes out his notebook and pen. He places it on his lap so no one who's busy gossiping would notice. Tifa notices his action, but she couldn't see what he was writing.

'Is that…Another note?' She thought. She wanted a peek but his arm was on the way.

Unfortunately, he didn't rip it, like he usually does. Tifa sighed and finally raises her head.

It seems that everyone had stopped talking. Tifa began to wonder, they were whispering awhile ago, why get all silent.

Cloud places his small notebook in his pocket, same with his pen. He looks up with the same expression as Tifa's.

Both looks around and seems to finally understand what the utter silence was for.

The Cafeteria, which was mostly noisy with everyone minding their own businesses, seemed to turn silent, all eyes were on their table, actually, in a more specific manner; they were staring at Cloud.

Tifa stiffens; she doesn't go well with many staring eyes. She closed her eyes as the tensed atmosphere was getting to her, but stopped. She felt something warm, poking her thigh.

When she was about to look, the touch, which seemed to be a finger never left her thigh. Her instinct told her it meant to stop; she obeyed her instincts and never looked below. She bowed her head, taking gaze away from the many people staring at the guy beside her.

Tifa stretches her hand and touches the finger. She felt the familiar smoothness and warmth.

'Cloud' She said in her thought, she didn't dare look at him for a moment, though she can sense he had a bored face upfront, making sure what happens under the table is unnoticeable.

He holds her entire hand, and then she felt something in his hand, being transferred to hers. It was a bit rough yet smooth? Tifa couldn't explain the texture, but she knew what it was…

A piece of folded paper

'Did he rip it when I wasn't looking?' she asked herself, wanting to take a glimpse on his face but was too late as he lets go of her hand and stands.

"Well, I'm off, see you later" He turns and waves to the people behind him. The people watching him admirably gave him way as he exits the Canteen.

As he exits, a few minutes more, then whispers and mutters were spreading wildly. The canteen was back to normal.

Tifa was still at her frozen state while the others sighed in relief.

"Phew, Remind me to have lunch with Cloud at more private places" Zack said, feeling numbed with a few minutes of stillness.

"Actually, having the Cafeteria so silent was quite nice" Vincent said, finishing his fries.

"Sorry Vinnie, but I can't agree with you that" Yuffie sighed, Vincent sent her another face.

"Don't call me that"

"What?"

"Vinnie" Yuffie smiled as he pronounces the nickname given to him. Yuffie nods once and grins, she stands and salutes.

"Well, I'm off too!" with a sudden pace, she kisses Vincent's left cheek. Everyone had their eyes wide.

"Hehehe… Bye!" She runs fast, out of the doors. Reno also stood and began to run, his face had ketchup from the burger he just had.

"Yuffie! I want a kiss too!" He dashes off. Everyone left smiled and began setting off.

Tifa was walking the hall when she realized, she still had in her hands 'the note of the day'.

So she won't draw suspicion, since what happened at Marlene's class was spreading to the entire student body, making many people curious about her relationship with Cloud, she places it in a book and heads to the eastern garden.

As she exits the hall, she noticed faces that she saw in Marlene's class. She sighs and tries to ignore them. They gave her cold shoulders, just from stopping Cloud. Good thing no one knows about what happened in their picnic, it would've been horror if it also spreads. Tifa might not last another day.

As she sat inside the Greenhouse, she opens the page where the note lays. She reads the note.

'_Hey Teef,_

_Was in there an awkward moment? Sorry… My fault._

_Say, you free this Saturday? I want to get to know you more._

_Meet you at the east garden. Ten, sharp._

_It's a date, can't wait!_

_Cloud'_

Tifa began blushing scarlet.

'Date…?' Tifa hasn't been to a date, and this wasn't just from an ordinary guy, it's from the international Cloud Strife.

"But…What will I wear?" she asked herself, obviously knowing no one was with her, unfortunately, she was wrong.

"Casual is enough" Cloud was by the door. He shuts it behind him and leans on it. Tifa's eyes were glued to his.

"You…you were there? All this time?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I was on my way to class, when I had the urge to stop by here, and guess what…I found you" He smiled "Guess were magnetized"

"I…" Tifa didn't know what to say, she bows her head, shutting her book "I…Haven't been on a date"

"You haven't?" He seemed surprised "Lucky me then" he smiled. She raises her head in confusion.

He moves in front of her, taking something from his pocket and tells her to open her mouth. She obeyed too quickly, and to her surprise, he pushes a candy in her mouth.

When the round sweet entered her mouth, she closes it with his fingers on her lips. Tifa backed her head, placing both her hands on her mouth. Her face having shades of red.

Cloud smiled and tastes his finger tip "Sweet" he said with another smile. Tifa just gets a darker shade by the moment.

"You know…" he starts "You look cute looking like that"

She stares, confused.

"How's the candy?" He asked. She lowers her hand to her laps.

"It's good"

"I made those" He said with bit of pride

"When?"

"Home economics…we just made some awhile ago"

Tifa nods, they weren't at the same class in Home economics, so she has no clue. Besides, her class was going to bake next week.

He still stands in front of her, a hand out.

"Let's go?"

"Where?" She asked.

The warning bell rings…

"Before we really miss class" he smiled. That got Tifa to jolt up. They were at the farthest garden from the building.

"Let's go!" She takes his hand without noticing and runs to their building.

Cloud looked at her, worried face and then their entwined hand bewilderedly for a moment as he lets himself be pulled, after some time, he smiles at her and began running with the same pace.

Tifa looks at him, finally noticing their hands entwined and Cloud getting on her pace. He gave her a smile, and she smiles back.

'I feel like running like this for a little longer' she said in her thoughts 'It may be silly and tiring, but, it's just how I feel'

Hands clasp together, running at a fast speed to get to their main destination which is quite a far distance… May not be that romantic, still worth it as a start.

* * *

Guess I'm not changing the previous chapter. Hope you like it! Please Review! Thank you for reading! Happy New year also!


	6. Rabbit

Rabbit (Part 1)

_Dear Diary,_

_Up until now, I am keeping all the notes his given me._

_I think I already have five in my possession. Well, enough about me…_

_Yuffie and Vincent still does the usual, but the thing is, Reno isn't going to be around for awhile._

_No one knows why, even Elena and Tseng are out… Sigh…_

_Oh, and Zack and Aerith are planning a date! The problem is…_

_It's the same date as ours… Diary, will things go okay?_

"Will you hurry up?" Marlene keeps on whining by Tifa's door as Tifa rummages through her clothes.

"What's best to wear? What color matches? How should my hairstyle look?" Tifa was panicking over how to look presentable.

Marlene sighs and enters her sister's room, helping her through her hairpins and hair accessories and also through her skirts and tops.

After two whole hours of choosing and preparing, Tifa finally had her make over done.

She wears a tube, knee length, baby blue dress, with a long sleeved, white calico. She also wears matching slippers. Her hair was laid down her back.

(I hope the clothing was understandable)

"Is this fine?" Tifa keeps looking at herself in the mirror.

"Of course it is! You look beautiful, Sis, now get going!" Marlene hands Tifa her purse and pushes her out the room "It's already 9:30! Get going before you get late!"

Tifa sighs and went off, nervous and excited at what happens on her very first date.

She comes to the garden five minutes before the time. She looks first at the greenhouse since Cloud would mostly be there, but he wasn't, she thought maybe under some trees, but still no luck.

'Did he forget?' Tifa was wondering, it was her first date, no one has asked her before, she was completely a newbie to this kind of thing 'or his just running late…Put yourself together Tifa! But, what if he had an urgent appointment? He is an idol… He can't even call me since I don't have his number…even worst, I don't have a cell phone!'

Tifa began walking in circles; she was in a panic until a flash came in front the greenhouse entrance with a voice that calmed her down.

"Hey, Easy, Teef, Date hasn't started and your getting all worked up" Cloud smiled, he wore a dark blue shirt and an unbuttoned polo, jeans and rubber shoes, also a cap to hide his hair and eyes. In his hand, he holds a digital camera.

Tifa stares at him and began to blush having her thoughts still on the run 'He looks Casual! Do I look like I overdid it? I didn't wear makeup on… Oh man… was the picture he took okay?'

Cloud surveys her from top to bottom and smiled "You look stunning" he smirks "But, I got to get you on something more casual and maybe shabby than that"

Tifa raised an eyebrow. Cloud pulls her by the hand and heads her to a near girl's washroom. He hands her a bag pack with something soft in it, like clothes.

"What am I going to do?" She asked, still confused.

"Though I would really love to spend time with you with those dazzling clothes, I can't. Being famous, means I have to hide among the crowd on personal matters of mine…besides" He takes out his camera and shows her the picture "I got a souvenir of you wearing it"

Tifa felt relief seeing that the picture looked okay. She had her eyes on the camera with a calm expression. She faced a little to the side with her hands holds her purse to her stomach.

"Now, dress up, and get this date started" She smiled. Tifa nodded and changes in the washroom.

After fifteen minutes of changing, Tifa went out wearing a long sleeved, sweater and fitted jeans, she also wore sandals, on her head, and she wore a barrette. Cloud scans her for a moment and gives her thumbs up. He puts some glasses on and smiled.

"Got your clothes in the bag?" He asked. She nodded.

"Then let's get going" He smiled. Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"How do we start?"

"First, we stroll" He takes her hand and they ran out of the garden and to the city streets.

They did the common thing first, stroll down the park…

It was a bit silent, none talk and it seems no one identifies Cloud in his get up. Well, he was hiding all his spikes in that hat.

"So, uhm…Why do you always give me those?" Tifa insisted on breaking the silence with a question she was meaning to ask.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, completely not understanding the question.

"The notes…why give me one all the time?"

"Would you prefer love letters?" he asked making her turn a shade of red.

"…No…not really…" Tifa bows her head in a shy manner. Cloud smiled.

"I guess…It's more unique that way…and…" he stops walking and looks up the sky being blocked by some trees.

"And?" Tifa stops also just beside him and stares at his deep blue orbs.

"Because you're someone special" he scratches the back of his neck and smiles at her. Tifa was speechless, still in a dark shade of red.

'How do you reply to a statement like that?' she keeps asking herself but felt stupid since no other person can answer it for her. Cloud twitched while Tifa was deep in thoughts, and then said.

"Well then…" Cloud straightens up and holds Tifa's wrist "Let's run"

At a sudden movement, Cloud speeds up and runs, Tifa behind him keeping up with his pace.

"H-hey, Why are we-" Tifa cuts her sentence as her gaze looks back. In a far distance, she notices Zack running with Yuffie behind her.

"Run faster!" She said and runs, overcoming Cloud's speed. Cloud grinned.

"Knew you'd figure it out"

Both run in a fast speed, but even a fast running Cloud can't outrun the athletic Zack and the princess Yuffie.

Yuffie get to them, a small distance remaining. She jumps with full force; landing on Cloud's back, making him fall flat on the ground.

"Run Teef!" he shouted, but before Tifa can run, Zack already got her wrist. Both looked at the amusing glares of the athlete and princess.

* * *

"Well Well" Zack grinned amusingly "Looks like we caught someone on a date"

"Yeah!" Yuffie smiled holding Cloud while Zack holds Tifa.

"Can't you give a guy his own personal privacy? I've been mob and spied by fans, now you too?" Cloud whined. Zack frowns.

"Hey hey, listen here spikes, I was waiting for Aerith at a near ice cream parlor when I spotted you, didn't realize you were with Tifa"

"And I was escaping my guards!" Yuffie added.

"No one asked your reason" Zack told her, Yuffie scoffed.

"Well, speaking of Aerith and guards…" Cloud said, Zack and Yuffie had their eyebrows up.

"They're here" Tifa completes his sentence. Suddenly, both noticed Aerith and Yuffie's guards just behind them. There were more than 20 guards.

"Oh no…" Zack and Yuffie said in Unison "Escape!"

Before they make their escapade, Yuffie was already caught on arms and legs. Zack, on the other hand, by his collar and Aerith had a Nasty look on her face which means, she's mad.

"Hey, uhm, Aerith…" He smiled with fear "I can explain…You see…"

"Oh I see clearly" She said, her voice giving off chills to everyone around the area "You made me wait there for a long time, I thought you were in a big emergency or something, and just when I find you with Yuffie's tracking device, I find you two ruining Tifa and Cloud's date?"

"Wait…TRACKING DEVICE?" Yuffie shouted feeling horrified and angered.

"Your Father had instructed us to put a tracking device on you, in case you run off to somewhere again, making ruckus" One of the guards explained.

Yuffie went furious then got out of their clutches, she began checking every part of her body, and then she realized some off about her outfit. She noticed a cute shinning gem on her shirt, there wasn't supposed to be one like that in the design.

"Is this it?" She asked. The guards nodded.

"Your Father said you wouldn't notice it as long as it's hidden in anything pretty and shiny"

"Damn that old man…" Yuffie takes the gem off and throws it to the pond, but as she did so, she was crying.

"Yuffie?" Tifa was worried; maybe Yuffie thought her father still treated her as a kid even at her age.

Yuffie turns her head to Tifa, tears overflowing and said "The gem was so pretty… I want it if it didn't have any cams…"

'I guess I got the wrong impression' Tifa sighed.

* * *

"Sigh…glad that's over" Cloud felt at ease. Tifa smiled, feeling the same relief as he is.

Zack had been taken care of by Aerith, well; they don't know what's going to happen. Aerith just pulls him away saying his in big trouble. Poor Zack, giving out a loud plea for Aerith to forgive him.

Yuffie on the other hand, got her own tricks, first she was carried away, until half the way out the park, and she managed to scurry off, leaving no trace where she's off to. Well, she's nothing to worry, she shouted that she won't bother the two on their date; she said she has other appointments, one that's more important than stalking us, probably Vincent.

Tifa and Cloud continued the stroll…

To a dress shop…

"This looks good on you" Cloud showed her a blue silk dress. She looked at the price tag and felt her heart drop.

"No…I think I'm better off with a cheaper price" she sighed, she wanted it, but it would cost all one tuition in her school.

"I'll pay it, you know…" Cloud said bewilderedly.

"Eh?"

"As if I'll buy you a cheap dress to wear" He smiled. She didn't understood, the next thing she realized, and he was already by the counter and just paid for it, easily.

* * *

To a pet shop…

"Huh…" Tifa stops as she sees a white rabbit with blue deep eyes.

'Blue deep eyes…' She smiles as she remembers who owns same eyes, but those eyes lure her more.

"You want it?" Cloud head rest on her shoulder. She shivered at his presence and stiffened by his nearness.

"I can't possibly…It's a pure breed, really expensive"

Tifa and Cloud stops their conversation when they noticed another white rabbit, now with red eyes come next to the blue eyed one. Both looked at each other and sniffed each other's noses, then with a surprise. Both turns to look at Tifa and Cloud.

"Can I help you?" The clerk came beside them and smiled. Cloud faced him with a smile.

'Looks like no one still notices his an idol…' Tifa said in her thoughts.

"We'd like that those two" he said.

"Yes sir, I'll get them" The clerk didn't notice or even had curiosity about him. Well, his hair was tucked in a hat, well, cap, actually. His eyes were hidden in dark colored lenses of his glasses; add up also that he managed to roughen his voice.

"Let's get some food for those two" he smiled. Tifa nodded and followed him to the food section.

They looked for the best kind they could find. As they search, a little girl looked at Cloud with wonder. Tifa gulped.

'Uh oh…His found out!' Tifa stiffens as she looks at the girl, staring at Cloud's eyes. It seems he was careless and got the glasses to lower his nose, revealing his eyes. His trademark as THE Cloud Strife.

The girl was alone, she had brown short her and hazelnut eyes, and she holds a white teddy in her hands, and she was more likely a four year old.

"You're…Cwoud Stwife" She muttered. Tifa smiled, the little girl was adorable, reminds her of Marlene when she was young.

Suddenly images flashed in her mind. Images she horrified for years and tried to dispatch, but unable to. Tifa loses her balance but Cloud caught hold of her by the waist.

"You okay?" he asked. She nods, gaining balance again; she looks at the girl again with eyes of a caring sister. Cloud seemed curious at how Tifa was acting. He went on bended knees, trying to shorten to the girl's height, but he was still taller, even on his knees. He smiled at her as she gazes at him in wonder.

"Yeah, I am" he said in his normal voice. Tifa was startled, why tell her his identity?

"Wow" The girl smiled in amazement "I love your songs" She said in a whisper as Cloud placed his finger on his mouth, signaling her to be quiet.

"Why are you here?" she asked, still in a low tone.

"I'm…having play time"

"With who?"

"A special person"

The girl turns to Tifa then back at Cloud "Her?" Cloud nodded.

"How special is she?" She asked so casually. Tifa felt her heart beat rapidly. She wanted to know, what will he say? More importantly, what is she to him?

"No word can express how special she is" He smiled, the little girl didn't understood, but never asked for a more specific answer.

"Oh…Have fun!" she smiled. Cloud smiled back, he takes out his pen and paper from his pocket.

'Making a note?' Tifa sighed a smile. He was taking a little too long to write and he keeps looking at the girl then back at his paper, she also thinks he may have flipped a page but she didn't bother knowing what he wrote, she was expecting it anyway, but to her surprise, as he rips it, he hands it to the little girl.

"What's this?" the girl tilts her head to the side with curiosity.

"Open it" he smiled. As the girl opened it, she smiled so cheerfully. It was Tifa's turn to tilt her head out of curiosity.

"It's me" The girl smiled and showed a portrait of her in a small notebook paper. Tifa was impressed.

'So his good at drawing too?' she was impressed 'he has a lot of talent'

"Now, don't tell I'm here ok?" Cloud said with a sweet plea.

"Why?" The girl asked.

"Were playing hide and go seek"

"Hide and go peek? Who's it?"

"The whole world" he smiled. The girl never bothered asking again, and nodded.

"I'll keep quiet" She smiled, and then a voice called her.

"Chloe! Were going"

"Yes Mommy!" she shouted back, she gave a final smile and said good bye and then runs off, in her hand was her teddy bear and Cloud's drawing.

Cloud stood, feeling a bit numb, kneeling too long, he smiled.

"Wait for me here, just going to the counter" he said, carrying some bags of food for the rabbit.

As he went, Tifa looked by the exit. She noticed the voice. It was what called the little girl named Chloe.

"Where did you get that drawing?" the mother asked.

"Uhm…" The little girl turned her head and looked up; she smiled as she saw Tifa. Tifa smiled back.

"Well?" The mother was curious, she turns to the direction the girl was looking, and made a conclusion. She smiled at Tifa and Tifa did the same.

"She drew it for you?" Chloe's mom asked. She shakes her head.

"Then who? Why look at her?"

"The one who drew this…That lady is his special person!" She smiled. The mother smiled as well and they head off.

Tifa still kept her stare as they fade from the exit, her cheeks quite warm.

"Hey" Cloud comes back with two boxes with holes, inside were the rabbits. He also had two bags containing food and other supplies for rabbits care.

"Here" he hands her one box and bag.

"Are you serious?" Tifa felt embarrassed "You bought me an expensive dress, now a high pure bred rabbit? I don't know how to repay you!"

"How about taking care of him?" he pointed to the box were a rabbit seem to run around.

Tifa didn't understand what he meant, he heads to the exit while she stayed, staring at the box. She opens it and saw the blue eyed rabbit; he was trying to nibble a paper that was protected in a plastic that's taped on top of the inside of the box.

When the rabbit succeeded in making a hole on the plastic, Tifa gets the note before the rabbit nibbles it. She closes the box and reads the note.

'_Teef,_

_Like him? Got a name for him…call him Cloud._

_Apparently, the red eyed one was a girl, I have her…_

_Guess what, I'll call her Tifa. So it's like were together…_

_Though in rabbit form, that's ok isn't it? She has beautiful eyes like yours._

_How about him? Same as mine?_

_Cloud'_

Tifa smiled with hints of a dark shade of red 'uh huh…he has eyes like yours…' she said in her thoughts.

There was more…

'_PS: _

_Hey, the date still just begun! We have a lot of places to go to!_

_And besides…there's a song I never got to finish singing.'_

'Song?' Tifa thinks of it for a long while and then 'The song!'

She looks at him, and spots him staring back with a smile of his own.

'The song he sung…at Marlene's class' she said in her thoughts, remembering the tone of his melodic voice.

He made a signal, saying hurry up. Tifa nodded and ran to the exit careful that 'Cloud' wouldn't get dizzy in the box.

'Together…' the word repeats in her thoughts. She lets out a giggle as they headed to their next destination.

* * *

Sweet! Yay! Update! This date is only part 1! Please wait for more, oh and other stories would be updated next! Just got carried away with this…love it! Please Review! I want a rabbit! Hope you like it!


	7. Mic

Mic (Part 2)

_Dear Diary,_

_I know the date didn't go well in the start…since Yuffie and Zack came up._

_I hope Zack's alright thought, Aerith was worried sick, and no one likes a worried, even worse, a furious Aerith. Anyway, Cloud is spoiling me with stuffs… and I don't know how to repay him!_

_I know his rich and all, especially since he is an international icon, but, I'm not his girlfriend YET to have all these gifts on a first date! _

_Diary, if you had eyes, they'll be rolling by now…it's not bad to dream right? Actually I don't know a thing about how he feels…All I know is…I'm special…_

The Date continuous and Cloud had rented a car. They went for a drive, roaming around city streets for awhile, after some time, they headed inside the Mall.

"Are we going to buy something?" Tifa ask, walking beside Cloud who seems to be looking for a particular shop.

"Yeah" he smiled. They headed to the third floor and entered a Gadget shop. Cloud looked around; he took out his phone and began looking at the ones displayed.

"Are you going to have your phone repaired?" Tifa asked, as she couldn't bear being silent when she's curious at what Cloud was planning.

"Nope" he replied. He went to the counter and had a chat with the clerk. Tifa waited patiently. After what was like a long time, Cloud looked at Tifa with a smile; in his hands was a package.

"What's that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"A surprise" he said. She took the package and opened it. It was a cell phone, a newly released one at that.

"A…Cell phone!" Tifa was quite surprised.

"Yeah, everyone's numbers are already in it" he smiled. Tifa looked up at him with eyes widen in surprise.

"I can't accept this" Tifa handed Cloud the package. Cloud didn't take it.

"Won't it be better if I can talk to you even when I'm far? I am a busy guy" he reasoned and he had a point. He was an international star, taking a break from the spotlight. It won't take long; he would go back to his star.

'Just what am I to you?' Tifa said in her thoughts. It was a question she hides deep inside. She couldn't ask. She may not like what he'll say and she doesn't want what they have now to shatter.

She kept the phone and began texting. A few minutes later, Cloud's phone rings. He takes it and reads the text.

'_Thanks…thanks for everything_

_Teef'_

He replied with a smile "Let's go?"She nods and both head out for a snack.

At a French Café…

"Yum!" Tifa exclaimed as she finished up her crème brulee. It was her first time tasting something that was quite expensive and was in a fancy French cafe.

"Glad you like it" Cloud said as he finished his Latte.

"Uhm…Cloud?" Tifa was hesitating but she can't be silent for long. She looks around. From table cloth to decorations, it was all expensive and wonderful in Tifa's sight. This was only a glimpse of Cloud's world, all this is pretty normal for him. She knows him well enough to think he'd say she looks adorable fantasizing over a 'simple' café.

"Hmm?" he looks up at her and noticed the weary look on her face "Something wrong with the atmosphere?"

Tifa shook her head slowly; Cloud isn't buying it "Come on Teef, What's the matter?"

She lets out a breath and spoke "You're spoiling me too much"

This got him to smirk "You're studying so hard to remain as the highest ranking student…." He began. She looks at him, confused. He continued.

"You also work for your tuition and the basic needs for you and your sister…You deserve a pampering"

Tifa sighed and began to finish the last of the chocolate mousse. As she finished, she noticed Cloud had his gaze at her the whole time.

"Something on my face?" she asked.

"Probably"

"No licking" she warned as he stood and went beside her. He raised his right hand to his heart as if making an oath.

"No licking" he repeated her words. She nods in relief. Cloud smiled and brushed his thumb on her lips.

Tifa instantly felt warm. His thumb was smooth and warm. She looks up at him and saw him lick the crumbs he took off her.

"Let's head out, I got to do something" he said. Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"An appointment?"

"Nope, something important than an appointment" he smirked. Both headed out. Tifa follows him half aware since she was too occupied by her lips and the warmth that still remained there.

'If his thumb was smooth on my lips…how about…' she blushed at her thoughts and shook them away from her mind. She analyzed where they were and noticed that they were in a karaoke place.

Cloud was already in the counter, he was writing something. Tifa didn't bother and just waited behind him. He handed a small paper to the one behind the counter. The lady nods and gave a quick glance at Tifa before handing them a key to a karaoke room.

"Were going to sing?" Tifa asked enthusiastically. She wasn't really excited to sing, she was excited hear him sing.

"Yeah, I want to hear you sing, as Marlene proclaimed back then, you were quite good"

"I'm no better than to take pride to the famous-" Tifa cuts her own sentence, feeling that she might blow away his cover.

"We won't know till we hear it" he took hold of her hand "by the way, already got us some snacks"

Both entered a room where there was a sofa and a table. The karaoke machine was on a small stage that has a Mic.

"So, who goes first?" Cloud asked with a smile.

"How about you?"

"Not yet time for me to sing, besides" Cloud led her to the stage "I want to hear you sing"

"I don't know what to sing" she said.

"Then, let me pick" Cloud took a look at the song list.

"What if I don't know the song you pick?"

"I'll find another one" he countered her excuses.

"What if I don't know any of them?"

"Then" he placed the playlist on the table "we'll settle for bed time songs"

Tifa frowns; no way has she wanted to sing a nursery rhyme to him.

"So what song did you pick?"She asks as his place in the code for the song.

"Guess" he smiled as he took a sit again. When the melody started, Tifa was surprised. She knew the song and likes it a lot. She hold tightly to the Mic and began to sing.

"Today was a fairytale, you were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress  
You wore a dark gray t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale…"

Tifa kept her gaze at the lyrics though it wasn't necessary since she had it memorized a long time. The reason she kept her gaze there was that she couldn't face him. She can feel his amused smile and alluring eyes on her. It was making her heart beat faster and give her cheeks a shade of pink.

"Time slows down whenever you're around  
but can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
fell in love when I saw you standing there

it must have been the way  
today was a fairytale  
it must have been the way  
today was a fairytale…"

She looks up, just to take a glimpse at him. Her eyes suddenly lock on his. She kept on singing with pink shaded cheeks and an eye contact that she couldn't break.

"Today was a fairytale  
you've got a smile that takes me to another planet"

Cloud smirked, Tifa felt her face getting warmer, and she closed her eyes and flowed with the music.

"Every move you make, everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah"

As she sung, Tifa got some kind of realization. Him, a prince...it was kind of true. Her wearing dress? Well she did at first. The magic in the air, the smile, his moves, she fell in love though he was sitting rather than standing that time. Though a few were off, the song seems to have familiarity? Just thinking about it, gives off the two words Cloud had told her. 'Fate' and 'Together'.

Cloud was quite impressed. Tifa had a soft smooth voice that has a warm touch to it. He was very eager as she looks at her with wonders while enjoying her voice and the cuteness of her shy blushing face.

As she finishes her song, she lets out a breath. She got a jolt as she received one applause. Cloud stood where he sat and approaches her slowly.

"First…" he began "I picked you up at ten"

Tifa looked at him, confused. He continued.

"Second, you're not much as a damsel, you're strong, and that's cooler than any damsel"

Tifa blushed, he continues once again.

"Third, I was standing that time" Tifa had her eyes widen; she remembered the first time they met. He was sitting, with his gaze directed to the scenery beyond the window.

"Fourth, I wore a dark blue shirt" he took slow steps towards her.

"Fifth, you're always pretty, even if you would look like a mess"

"Sixth, Yeah, I can feel magic, actually it was sparkling" Now, he was inches away from her.

"Seventh…" his face was just inches away from hers. Her eyes were on his lips. She can feel her heart beating. He continues…

"I haven't kissed you yet" he smirked as he took hold of her hand grasping the mike. Tifa bows her head instantly with shut eyes, he heart pounding loud and fast.

He was lowering his face to hers. Tifa's thoughts went wild.

'His going to kiss me! His going to kiss me!' her mind said on and on. But then the atmosphere broke as a staff holding a tray of food came in.

"The food you ordered is here…" The staff man greeted with a smile, when the silence remained he felt conscious "Was I disturbing something?"

"Nope" Cloud smiled with his fake voice "It's my turn to sing, right?" he turns to Tifa.

"Uhh…Yeah" she nods and hands him the Mic, her face still having shades of pink. She went down the stage and sat down the sofa.

The man placed the order on the table and was about to be off when Tifa called for him.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Are there cameras here?" Tifa asked in a polite manner. It got Cloud to smirk while the staff man named Joe having misinterpretation.

"Uhm…no, the only place here that has cameras is the corridors and the bathrooms" Joe replied. Tifa nods and thanks him with a smile. Before leaving, he gave a glance at Cloud that seems to ask should-this-room-have-privacy?

Cloud nods and placed his fingers to his mouth saying hush. Joe nods and closes the door; he goes off to his other duty with a thought in his mind 'that couple should get a hotel rather than here'

"Phew…" Tifa felt relieved.

"Hey, why ask if there were cameras in the room?" Cloud was a bit curious of her intention. She looks up at him and frowns.

"What if they recorded you singing? Then your covers off" she said as if it's the obvious answer. Cloud raised his eyebrows then smiled.

"Well, I guess you got the guy understand another meaning" he said, as he placed down the number code.

"What does that mean?" Tifa asked, utterly confused.

'Cute innocent girl' Cloud smiled and pointed Tifa to the food on the table. She looks at it curiously when she finds a note.

She reads it…

'_Teef,_

_Never got to finish it for you.  
Hope you enjoy it!_

_Cloud'_

There was a PS to it but Cloud raised a finger, signaling her ad if not to read it yet. She obeys and holds it in her hands, careful not to crumple it.

"I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me"

Cloud's gaze remains on Tifa the whole time. It was his song, his bound to know every lyric.

"I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try"

Tifa felt the same thing she did at Marlene's class. His voice was irresistible, his gaze was captivating. It was like she was falling in love…

"I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide"

Cloud went down the stage and nearer to Tifa. Tifa felt a sudden excitement and nervousness.

"I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah"

As he ended the song, his face was again a few inches away. He pointed to the note and Tifa opened it again to read the last of it.

'_PS  
Your soul is a beautiful one, Teef.  
Beautiful inside and out'_

"It's true you know" he smirked. Tifa felt her blushing again and bowed her head. Cloud smiled and gently points to her nose the Mic.

"Your turn" he smiled. Tifa looks at him and smiles.

"Yeah…"

They continued their melodic time for awhile. As night was approaching, the best of the day was just about to start.

* * *

Phew, got it finally. Though it may have the love a bit off again, I did what I could! Well, certainly the date isn't over yet! Hope you enjoy and Please Review! Oh and really sorry about the Mic! Thanks XXSilverXTwilightXX for telling! I feel embarrassed. Very Sorry!


	8. Ring

Ring

_Dear Diary,_

_The end of the date was awkward and I don't know…_

_Memorable? I couldn't explain…_

_All I can say… Things would probably change by now…_

_And it all started from that little silver ring…_

"Sigh…" Tifa inhaled the cool breeze from the hill where she sat with a blonde resting on her lap. She couldn't quite say how things end up there.

Flashback

"Let's go" Cloud smiled as he pulled Tifa back to the car.

"Were not going home yet?" she asked, she looked up to see night time falling. Cloud nods.

"There's still one place before we en this" he smiled. Tifa was bewildered as she followed him and somehow they ended up on a hill side where they had a clear view of the stars.

Cloud, on the other hand, asked Tifa if he could lay down a bit that ended up for him to sleep on her lap.

"Cloud…" Tifa murmured, her face getting warmth as she whispered near his ear. Cloud only nudged, still fast asleep.

Tifa smiled as Cloud's sleeping face was so calm. She brushed his hair with his hands, feeling the spikes soft rather than hard that she thought it would be.

'He must be very busy and awfully tired' Tifa giggled as Cloud was beginning to snore.

She let him sleep and let time pass by.

End of Flashback

She checked her watch and sighed again.

'An hour….It's been an hour'

Tifa wasn't quite patient like this. She can feel her legs going numb and it mostly annoyed her not being able to do anything but just sit and wait. Even though, she couldn't imagine how she'd manage an hour, maybe it was because it's Cloud. The thought made her blush, having her shook her head.

Cloud was still snoring. He was really fast asleep. Tifa began staring at his face, feeling sick of the endless view of the sky and grass.

His face was calm as the peaceful night. He has long eyelashes which Tifa seem to think that moved. His features can be similar to a girl, but he still looks more of a guy, in Tifa's opinion that is. In his overall features though, what caught Tifa's attention was his lips. She then remembered what Cloud told her…

"_Seventh…I haven't kissed you yet" _

The words caught Tifa's full attention…Kiss…

Out of the Blue, Tifa was beginning to slowly lower heard head, when she felt his breath near her mouth, she gasp and was about to move away, but Cloud smiled and pulled her to him.

The stars sparkled as to lips became attached beneath them. Cloud was the one who stopped it. Tifa's face was frozen, blushing, filled with mixed emotions.

"Thought I was sleeping the whole time?" he smiled. Tifa, being able to move again was speechless, her hands hiding her lips.

Cloud stood, he took out his little notepad and began scribbling.

'A note again' Tifa wasn't truly surprised. He didn't give it to her, but he ripped it and placed in his pocket.

"Time to go Home" he said, handing her a hand.

Tifa took it, uneasily and he led them back to the car. As Tifa sat in front, Cloud went at the back and checked on the two rabbits having their dinner, and then he went beside Tifa and began to drive.

The Ride home was quite silent, Tifa never said a word and nor did Cloud. After some time, Cloud broke the uneasy silence.

"I'm sorry" he said, without looking at Tifa. She was surprise that he was apologizing and gave him a confused look.

"I kissed you suddenly, wrong move, right?" Tifa just looked at him. She dint expect him to apologize to it.

As they were in front her house, Tifa saw Marlene waiting for her.

"Welcome home!" she smiled. Tifa smiled back though it was kind of forced.

"Hello Marlene" Cloud greeted. Marlene replied with a grin.

Cloud handed Tifa all the things that were brought to her. A dress, a rabbit and a cellphone. Tifa took them and handed them to Marlene and asked her to place them all inside the house.

"I'm off then" Cloud said as he was headed to the river's seat.

Tifa was standing still beside the car. She was thinking.

'He gave me all this and yet, I couldn't even thank him…but he kissed me! That was so sudden! It's not like I hate it or anything…he apologized…'

Tifa's mind was getting jumbled up. But she has to decide, and she decided….

"Cloud!" she called. Cloud turned and was surprised. Tifa ran beside him quickly and kissed him on the cheeks.

Cloud was surprised and silent; she looked at Tifa whom was blushing scarlet.

"Th-thanks for everything…today" she said in a small tone. Cloud blinked for a few times before smiling.

"It was a pleasure" he smiled and drove away.

As Cloud left, Tifa entered the house and Marlene couldn't stop asking.

"What did you do?"  
"Why were you this late?"  
"What's all this stuff?"  
"Why are you wearing that?"  
"The rabbit has something on its neck"

The last statement or the only thing that wasn't a question was what caught Tifa's attention. She went to 'Cloud' and checked his neck where he seems to be munching of a ring and a piece of paper hanging on a string on his neck.

Tifa took it quickly and went straight to her room. She sat on her bed and read the note with the ring.

'_Hey Teef,_

_I hope you had a fun time, I Did._

_This is the last gift for the day… hope you like the ring_

_Thanks for today, I really had a blast_

_Cloud'_

Tifa looked at the ring. It was silver and a wolf was on it. The design was quite familiar although Tifa couldn't place her thought into it. She let it pass though, as she place the ring on her finger, not really planning to take it off. She smiled sweetly, enjoying the cool band on her finger.

* * *

Cloud got back to the rental and headed home carrying his new pet 'Tifa'. As he was passing by, a familiar face appeared.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Cloud?" the familiar face smiled.

"Cissnei…" that was the only word Cloud spoke.

* * *

Wow, been long since an update…well, please enjoy! Though I feel this chapter is quite awkward…I don't know why…please Review anyway! Advance thanks to those who read and review my works!


	9. Cake

Cake

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't actually feel hype and golly even if he I ask me to come…_

_Well, for one, what's his relationship with that Cissnei girl?_

_Zack and Vincent won't tell me a thing, I'm feeling uneasy…_

"Well well, guess someone had a fun time" Elena smiled. The girls were having their own private time by the bleachers while the guys play soccer.

"So what's the ring for?" Yuffie asked eagerly "A proposal? That's fast!"

"No, I don't think it is…" Tifa sighed. She wore the ring ever since not daring leaving out of her finger.

"Well, it sure does have meaning" Aerith said "it's the same design as the one on his ear…" her pointed out. From a far distance, u can notice something gleaming on Cloud's ear.

'So that's where this symbol came from' Tifa said in her thoughts. While the chitchats continue, Elena was fumbling on with her cell phone.

"No way" everyone looked at her with a confused look.

"What's up?"

"Found cats to take out from the bag" Elena smiled.

"Ohhh…" the others said in unison. Whenever Elena said that, it usually means that she found a scoop. She's a Turk after all.

"Hey, wait, you said cats…means not just one" Yuffie said. Elena nodded, now that got the girls attention.

"Well, tell us" Tifa said, all the girls getting closer at Elena.

"Well, first, Cissnei is back from her world tour"

"Who's Cissnei?" Tifa asked. Tifa never really bother on any celeb topics so she's out when it comes to the topic.

"She's a hit international singer like Cloud, but your boyfriend already managed to overcome her even if she was first in the career"

Tifa blushed at how Elena describe Cloud towards Tifa "His not my Boyfriend!"

"Seems like it" Aerith said.

"Thumbs up to that" Yuffie added. Tifa gave a quick glance and Cloud before looking back at Elena. Her face, already in a shade of pink.

"Cissnei is also Reno's sister" now that got everyone surprised.

"Whoa, seriously?" Yuffie couldn't believe it "That stalker actually has a stalked international sister"

"Look who's talking" Tifa mumbled.

"Hey!"

Elena continued "Yeah, it's true, she's my cousin but Cissnei doesn't want Reno telling their related"

"Why?" Aerith asked.

"She doesn't really like Reno, since their half siblings and she was the outsider in the family"

The others went silent until Tifa tried to break it "Any other news?"

"Yeah, seems like Cloud and her with Vince and Zack were childhood friends"

"Why Vince and Zack are always related to hotshots!" Yuffie pouted.

"Maybe because their hotshots themselves" Aerith smiled.

"True" Yuffie grinned.

"Oh and seems like boyfriends going to be on leave from school"

"Why?" Tifa instantly asked, the others hi their smirk.

"Well since because of their childhood relation, rumors have it their…sorry Teef" Elena apologized as she continues "together. Cloud seems to ignore the rumors since he keeps saying his not interested. Cissnei though says, that's between them, if they're really dating or not"

Everyone was listening eagerly.

"Since the Issue is still heating up, even though Cloud is on a break and Cissnei on her tour, it's still the hottest thing argued about"

Tifa's heart was feeling a bit down all of a sudden.

"Now, it's said that they're going to do a duet love song"

Everyone was silent already; they were glancing at Tifa who seemed to be already looking at Cloud. Cloud felt her stare and looked at them; he gave her a smile and a wave. She smiled back and turned to the girls. They were still silent till Tifa asked Elena "Hey, can I see her picture?"

"Who?"

"Cissnei"

"Oh. Sure" Elena began clicking on her cell phone and showed Tifa a picture.

After a few seconds, Tifa frowned a bit that turned to a sad smile.

"She's beautiful"

"Hey Teef, are you ok?" Aerith was getting worried. Tifa nods and looks back at the field. Her heart panicked when she didn't saw Cloud anymore.

The boys made their way to the girls.

"Hey!" Zack gave Aerith a kiss on the cheeks. She looked at Teef and handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Tifa asked, although she already had an idea what it is.

"Spike told me to give, and he threatened me not to open it or else" he grinned.

Tifa had a faint smile and checked up what's written, everyone was already crowding at her.

'_Tifa_

_I'm pretty much sure that the others are crowing at you_

_So, I'll make this short. Go to the eastern garden_

_I'll be waiting_

_Cloud'_

"Ohhh, you two having a date again?" Zack smirked.

"Well, better leave them alone Zack Fair" Aerith pulled him by his collar "Were going on our own date today, you promised"

"Yes of course, see you guys later!" Zack took Aerith by the waist and was already heading off. Before they've gone far, Zack turned back and shouted "Teef! Be sure you don't let that spike do anything naughty!" Aerith elbowed him and turned to with a smile shouting "Don't bother about him Tifa! Just have fun!"

"Well then, I'm going on a date of my own too!" Yuffie giggled, hugging Vincent's arm.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, eyeing Yuffie.

"Don't be a killjoy, let's go!" Yuffie cheered and was off pulling Vincent with him.

"Well, then, we'll be on our way" Tseng insisted, Elena smiled. She looked at Tifa and reassured her "We won't be doing any scoop so just enjoy your private time" then both went off.

Well what Elena said made her calm. Since she and Tseng had a knack for knowing any kind of rumor in school, it was a good thing she never gets scoops from her friends.

Tifa was already heading to the eastern garden. When she got to the greenhouse, there was a note attached to the door.

'_Teef,_

_Glad you're here. Pick this note up._

_Go to your right and find the other one_

_Cloud'_

Under the note, there was a quote…

'_Love is the pleasant feeling happening between the two hearts we can't see that but we can feel by the way of sharing sorrow and joy'_

Tifa took the note and went right, on a bench, a note was placed.

'_Teef,_

_Well, get this too!_

_Though you can't just sit and wait here, go to the classroom!  
Quick! Sorry if I'm making you go off to far places_

_Cloud_

_If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I'd be picking roses for a lifetime.__'_

Tifa didn't know why Cloud was doing this but the quotes were really sweet. These notes went on…

'_Teef,_

_Head to your locker, you'll find something there_

_Cloud_

_I__n dreams and in love there are no impossibilities.__'_

'_Teef,_

_Sorry! Making you play scavenger hunt!_

_Something awaits you when this is done, promise!_

_Cloud_

_I have said nothing because there is nothing I can say that would describe how I feel as perfectly as you deserve it.'_

The notes continued that got Tifa going around the building.

'_Teef!_

_I know you're tired, well this is the last…_

_Go to the home economics room_

_Cloud_

_If I had to choose between loving you and breathing, I would use my last breath to say I love you.__'_

Tifa was heading to her last destination now, she began counting the notes she collected.

"4...5…6" Tifa raised an eyebrow as she saw the door to home economics. It smelled sweet inside, like something was just baked.

"What does sweets have to do with 6 notes?" Tifa was curious and opened the door.

Cloud was resting against the counter; by his side was a small cake, a strawberry cake. She looked around and saw stacks of equipment by the sink. Cloud noticed her gaze and smiled.

"Didn't have time to clean it up when I heard you coming"

"What's this all about?" Tifa smiled, she was guessing he has something on his mind she might be surprised and thrilled about.

"Well, first of all, I see you have all the notes" he smiled.

"What's this all about anyway" Tifa asked, a bit anxious on what's going on.

"Ok, I'm on leave"

"I know" that got Cloud wide eye.

"How' you know?" he asked, a bit disappointed.

"I have a handy source" she smiled. Wanting to giggle at how surprised he is when his trying to surprise her.

"Then…" Cloud began, regaining his cool and smooth look "You know how long?"

Tifa shook her head. This got him a bit cheerful.

"Well then, it's a week"

"Then, what's this got to do with that?" Tifa asked curiously.

"Well…" Cloud motioned Tifa to come close to him. Tifa obliged quickly and went beside him, opposite to the cake.

"I was thinking I won't be getting you any notes for the whole week, so I already gave them all to you, advanced" he smiled. Tifa couldn't help but smile, but she remembers a glitch.

"But, there are only six notes, your gone for a week…"

"Well, that's because I'm asking you…"

"Asking me…" at first Tifa was clueless, but she had an idea on what's its getting at "out?"

Cloud grinned. Tifa took it as a yes.

"And I have a favor" He smiled. Tifa wasn't expecting him to say anything like that. He looked at her finger and saw the ring.

"So you were wearing it…" a hint of red can be seen on Cloud's face. Tifa noticed it and thought of it as cute and started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, you're just too cute" she giggled, then stops, realizing what she just said, she glanced at him, seeing him with a smirk.

"So I'm cute?"

Tifa was speechless, not knowing how to respond. Cloud just chuckled and let it pass.

"Well, will you do the favor?"

"Sure…" Tifa responds quickly, maybe because she wants to get back from saying his cute. She was getting insecure about it for some reason.

"Then, come to this place" Cloud gave her an address of a recording company and also a card.

"Show it to anyone who questions you there, it's a pass, so they'll let you in" he smiled. She nodded, looking fondly at the pass which was a silver smooth card. Then a question got into her mind.

"What will I wear?" this got Cloud laughing.

"What?" Tifa pouted.

"You actually thought I didn't buy that dress for you for a reason" he chuckled. Tifa realized what he meant. The silk dress he bought for her.

"Oh…" she didn't know anything else to say.

"Well, here" Cloud took the cake beside him and handed it to Tifa.

"What's it for?"

"Well, since I'll be gone I was guessing I should at least treat you something"

"I don't think that's the reason" Tifa said all of the sudden after tasting the cake. Cloud went wide eye for a sudden then smiled.

"Well, actually…" Cloud wiped the frosting on her lips and smiled "I just want to see you smile"

This got Tifa blushing. She bowed her head so he wouldn't see, but she couldn't eat her cake. After a long silent, Cloud suddenly took the fork from the plate, took a piece of cake and smiled.

"Teef" He raised her chin and placed the fork just in front of her.

She willingly obeyed and he gave her the piece of cake.

When she finished chewing she whispered "I can eat on my own"

"But I like feeding you" he said, Tifa looked at him shocked blushing scarlet.

Cloud smirked and said "Because you look cute"

* * *

Here is the Update! Yay! Please review!


	10. Toffee

Toffee

_Dear diary,_

_I don't know what just happened…was it a nightmare or is it really real?_

_I guess, I'm up with a diva, will I win? Better yet, will she play fair?_

_I'm already troubled diary, but it seems to fade when I spent time with him._

_Though he suddenly did it again, it was sweet. Just like toffee…_

Tifa went to where she was told after the whole stressed up week. It was like mourning in November at school. Girls were gloomy and some were crying thinking Cloud wasn't coming back. The whole week was stressful as it is, add to that the deadlines of projects and requirements. Being a scholar, Tifa got to stay top and that meant hard work, good thing she managed to pull it off. Now she's looking up at a grand modern building. Labeled with the name of the record company Cloud had written on the paper.

Tifa gulped. She may look appropriate with the dress Cloud bought, but she still felt insecure. She continued to argue with herself whether to enter or not. Her mind snapped to reality when the guard in the entrance began to pay attention to her.

"Excuse me, if you have business here, and then get inside. Otherwise if you're one of those fans, better keep off the entrance. You're blocking the path" though he wasn't barking at her and was more casual, Tifa still felt a slight embarrassment. The guard noticed a silver card in Tifa's hand and asked to check it. Tifa agreed and handed the card. He looked at it for mere seconds before nodding.

"Tell the elevator to head to the top. Seventh door on the right wing" he said plainly.

"Uhm…Thank you..." Tifa had no idea how to respond, but she knew one thing, she can't back down anymore. She headed to the elevator and said what the guard specifically told her.

"Wait a second…who are you and why should I let you pass there?" the utility man asked. Tifa felt a sting of panic and remembered what Cloud said.

_"Show it to anyone who questions you there, it's a pass, so they'll let you in"_

She quickly got the card out and gave it to the utility man. He examined it for seconds before nodding and handing it back. He let her up the top floor.

"Seventh door on the right wing" he said. Tifa was surprised he also said the same thing the guard had told her.

She examined the floor. It was a hallway with only two options to go. Left and right. The floor was carpeted while the walls were painted with white. Wall carvings were its design. Flowers and little pixies was what Tifa could make out from the marks. There were also a lot of people going around. They either carry, boxes, coffee, or papers, all of them questioned Tifa.

"Who are you?"

"Do you have business here?"

"How did you get to this floor?"

"I haven't seen you around here"

All the questions lead to one answer, Tifa would show them the card and they would examine it in seconds then nod and say.

"Seventh door"

"That door with a golden plate"

"Right wing…oh right, this is the right wing. That door there"

"I see, enter that door there"

Tifa was utterly confused how they manage to figure things out with the silver card where she can't seem to find any writings. She fiddled with it a bit while heading to her destination and found something amusing. While placing the card near light and slowly turning it back and forth, you would see _'CLOUD STRIFE'_ on the card with what seemed like his signature and a hand writing of his saying _'you know what to do ;)'_

That got Tifa quite amused. Cloud must have informed people he had a guest. Tifa's mind began playing.

'How did he say who she was? A Guest? A classmate? A friend? A GIRLFRIEND?' Tifa pinched her cheeks because of her silly thoughts. On her way to the door, someone opened it, out came was someone she least expect to meet earlier in her life.

Cissnei walked out. Her hair had natural curls at the bottom; her makeup was simple but elegant. She was wearing a branded top with a jacket, her skirt was up to her knees, revealing her slender legs, and she wore a fashionable heels. You'd either say she's a rich girl or a sensational star. Good for her she might be both, or she IS both.

As the star icon was heading Tifa's way, she took an abrupt stop and so did Cissnei. She examined the girl from head to toe.

"Are you a fan?" she asked, quite amused how a fan managed to enter this very floor.

"Uhm…" Tifa didn't know how to reply. She wasn't really there as a fan. Heck, she never considered herself a fan. Feeling with nothing else to say, she showed the silver card. Cissnei took it and did what everyone has done for the past minutes. But instead of an instruction to where Cloud was, she glared at Tifa.

"So you're the infamous Tifa?" she asked.

"Infamous?" now that got Tifa to shiver, obviously Cissnei wasn't in the least good mood. Cissnei went forward to Tifa and looking at her eye level.

"You're better off leaving Cloud alone, your far from him than you know, you don't belong where you stand this very moment" then she walks off. Tifa was bewildered, but she wouldn't be badmouthed just like that. She turns to Cissnei.

"Don't talk all high and mighty, because you don't know anything about me. And I'm pretty much sure; Cloud wouldn't want to be treated as property by anyone"

This amused Cissnei.

"Is this a challenge I hear?" she turned to Tifa with a smile "I'm just saying facts. Surely you know how far of a star Cloud is"

Tifa knew it. She didn't need to be told the obvious. Though she knew he'll have to go off someday, that doesn't change facts they've had a memory. A memory she can cherish for a long time.

"Then I'll do my best to reach him" she said it with confidence, though deep inside she doubts she have the ability. This only got Cissnei more amused.

"Let's see how things end up. Take note though, I'm not handing him over"

"His not your property, he can choose whoever he pleased"

"Oh? Well, don't cry if he chooses me" then she goes in the elevator and heads down. As soon as she was gone, Tifa suddenly loses balance and falls on her knees.

'I'm in Big Trouble'

With a sigh, she waited for at least a minute before she got up and headed to the door. As she peeked inside, she noticed a desk just beside the door, on it was a single object, or food. Tifa took the small Toffee and the small paper that was pasted to its wrapper.

'_Teef,_

_Glad you made it! _

_Well first things first, enjoy the Toffee._

_Second… welcome in!_

_Cloud'_

Tifa smiled. She took the toffee and enjoyed it as it melts into her mouth. As she opened the door wider, there was no one there. This got her utterly confused.

She went in. looking around, there was absolutely no one inside.

"Cloud?" she called, wondering if he might be hiding somewhere, but tough luck, he wasn't.

'Maybe he had an urgent matter to attend to' she said in her thoughts. With a sigh of disappointment, she opened the door. To her surprise, Cloud appeared in front of her, a bunch of toffee in his hand.

"Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed then quickly put her hands on her mouth. She couldn't believe she shouted his name when his a few inches away. Cloud smiled.

He enters the room and closes the door. Tifa sits down the sofa across the controls. The room was actually a recording room.

Cloud finished up the Toffee in his mouth before speaking.

"Seems like I got back in time"

"I thought you had matters to attend to"

"I do" he said with an as-a-matter-of-fact look on his face. Tifa's eyes widened.

"I…I'm sorry…" she bowed her head. She was disturbing him.

"Want to know what that important matter is?" he asked her. She just looks up at him and found his lips on hers.

"You"

For mere seconds, Tifa just stared at him, before she turned scarlet and touched her lips.

"You weren't against it…" he said, quite hoping he didn't make another wrong move.

Tifa kept touching her lips. After a long silence, she smiled at him.

"It tastes sweet" Cloud raised his brows.

"Sweet?"

"Like Toffee" she giggled. He chuckled at her statement.

"Really Cloud…" Tifa suddenly exclaimed. Cloud looked at her with a smile.

"You're going over boundaries..." Cloud gulped, hoping it wasn't a bad thing, though from the sound of it, it seems bad.

"…Yet, I can't stay mad…why?" her eyes met his. He sighed in relief. He took another Toffee and placed it in front of her lips; she opened her mouth to take it without a second thought.

"I have no idea as well" he replied, while taking a toffee for him "All I know..."

"I'm having a sweet tooth" he said, as he ate his toffee.

"Over Toffee?" she asked.

"Nope" he smiled "Over you"

This got Tifa blushing again, a second shade of red.

"Come on" he said, showing her his hand. She looked up a bit confused.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I have other plans on where to take you than stay here"

"Do I keep my dress on?" she asked, remembering their last date.

"Of course" he grinned. She smiled and took his hand. Both ran to the elevator heading to their destination.

Meanwhile…

In a limo, Cissnei has been hugging an old yet well cared for teddy bear. It was color Red with a blue ribbon on its neck. She caressed it to her chest.

"Cloud…." She mumbled as she relived memories from her past that was terrifying, yet wonderful.

* * *

It seems off….I need to start checking this story again….ugh, been away too long….another update the next day! Seriously got to get things back up and running! if you think its off, i need to do a good fixing for the next chapter!


	11. Balloon

Balloon

_Dear Diary, _

_I don't know how to say this but…were official!  
If only you can hear my heart diary, it's beating wild!  
Marlene is very happy for me and even Denzel said he approved, even if we never asked his consent…  
but, well, even if the kids know, now that I think about it…Cloud and I haven't said a word to the others…  
well, it's already done now anyway, though its weeks delayed…._

Its PE time and the girls are already hanging around the bleachers. They've just done a ten lap run, and obviously, their dead tired.

Tifa's minding her own business while the others were chatting. The last date she had was terrifying at the same time terrific.

Terrifying to the point that she just talked back to an international idol that is now somehow her rival in love and terrific because she and Cloud had a fun time hanging out at his house.

They had a fun time talking of the most random things you could think of. Watch movies, eat Cloud's special homemade lasagna to which he claim the only thing you can expect him to cook, but in baking, he could actually be a professional pastry chef.

She was gazing at her wallpaper which was their first picture together as a couple. Forgot to mention, somehow the two have been getting into each other and now they are official.

"Hey, still looking at lover boy's face?" Yuffie pops out behind Tifa causing her to jump and shut her phone. Tifa looked at her with a heated face, which Yuffie thinks came from embarrassment and a bit of annoyance.

"Yuffie! Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh come on, you've been staring at your phone for a long time already, so what's up?"

Now that Tifa thought about it, she never mentioned about the sudden up set of her relationship with Cloud. Well it can't be helped. They plan to tell them at together, but Cloud had been cutting classes and going on half days due to work. It's been two weeks, and somehow she had let it slip out of her mind.

Before Tifa could respond, Elena did the talking.

"Probably because she and Cloud just turned on" Elena used an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. All the girls looked, well the girls in their group. Elena didn't really broadcast it, it was just a whisper. Anyhow, the gals came crawling near Tifa, trying to get hold of some cheesy facts, to which Tifa answers.

"Since when did you turn official?"

"Ohm…two weeks ago?"

"On your date?"

"Yes…"

"Have you kissed?"

"…." Tifa couldn't reply straight to that. Her cheeks heated up. The girls observed her complexion, nodded and smiled.

"We'll take that as a yes" Aerith giggled as she Hugs Tifa tightly. Tifa just remained as a ripe tomato.

Below, where the boys have been having a friendly match of soccer, Zack and Cloud noticed the girls pestering Tifa. Well not really in a negative way, you know what I mean!

"Hey, looks like Tifa knows a couple of things" Zack chuckled.

"How so?" Cloud asked after kicking the ball far away, nearing the goal. They were talking while running. Something you can expect the guys can do.

"Aerith is poking her arm and acting cute….it's her little way of knowing things"

"And you actually fell for it?"

"Now, don't be judgmental…I mean, who can resist those eyes? Seriously, I'm getting love sickness….and I am not even ashamed" Zack chuckled as he whistled for a team mate to advance on the opponent who carried the ball.

"Hmmm…." Cloud was minding it quite a lot. Both were separated that time, while they try to get the ball from the opponent. Cloud's gaze was still on Tifa, he couldn't seem to get his gaze off her. And then a little hint showed itself.

Tifa had a brief eye contact with Cloud while her lips were in a pout.

For a second there, Cloud halts. He places his hand on his cheeks, feeling it heat up.

'Forget the 'how can you resist those eyes'….how can you resist that face?' another gaze, Tifa's eyes had shifted to Yuffie, still troubled and having a hard time.

The game had ended Zack's team wins of course. The winning team leader was being praised, but his eyes never missed Vincent's gaze at Cloud, it showed confusion.

The two then agreed through eye contact to check on the guy, still frozen on his spot.

"Hey, you ok?" Vincent asked from behind. Zack came running, his arm dangling on Cloud's shoulder "well, what happened? The ball didn't even reach you!"

When Cloud shoved them away, they began to be persistent. After a few minutes of silence…

"Vince, hold him!" Zack shouted. Vincent did as he was told and took hold of Cloud from behind. Cloud began to squirm, complain and kick. But his hand never left his face.

Finding something might be wrong; Zack forcefully took off his hands. And to their surprise, Cloud revealed his face, burning scarlet with a scowl. Zack began to laugh.

"Is he sick?" Vincent asked. Zack kept on laughing. He turned his gaze to the girls were Tifa was still the item of their interest.

At first Vincent was at a lost. But the little gesture Zack made gave him a clue to which he made an announcement of his conclusion.

"You blushed because of Tifa" with that said, Cloud grew a darker shade. Zack was completely losing air from laughing.

"That's cute Cloud…too cute" Zack couldn't get enough. It was true Cloud was such a hotshot. But the guy had never really been interested in girls. He just learned how to be a smooth talker with all the attention his getting and probably because he appreciate fans too much.

"Admiring that girl from afar….actually you're pretty close. Even asking her on a date? I wonder when you even going to ask her to be you girlfriend" Vincent said all of this in one go. It got Cloud look at him in amazement and Zack stop laughing. He looked at them with the same intense.

"What?"

Before any of the two could figure out a witty reply, Reno comes up, holding a balloon, also with a wide grin on his face.

"Reno? What are you doing with a balloon?" Cloud asked. Zack looked at him and couldn't quite grasp the intention of a balloon to have him smiling up to his ears.

"I know Yuffie likes shiny things, so I placed gems inside" he smile didn't even waver when the guys gave him an incredulous look "I'm going to let it fly from here, and when she gets it from the bleachers she'll find a confession I'm going to write" the incredulous look never left his friends, well except for Cloud who was now busy writing something on his infamous little notebook.

"Reno?" Cloud then stated, breaking the awkward silence. Before Reno could reply, Cloud had taken hold of the balloon, wrote something on it and pasted his note and let it fly in the direction of the girls.

"Hey! I haven't written anything on it!" Reno complained. His plan already ruined. Zack and Vincent just smiled.

"Planning to do the confession to Tifa instead?" Vincent asked jokingly.

"Looks like spikes already planning to make him and Tifa official" Zack showed a mischievous smile. Cloud only smiled as he spoke in a matter of fact.

"Actually, we've already been official"

Three guys shouted a 'WHAT?' which of course reached the girls. They all looked down but got caught up with the balloon coming their way. When the sun hits it, something shined inside. Yuffie's eyes also began to shine.

"Mine!" she shouted as she caught it in her arms. The smile on her face turns to a frown. She turns to Tifa's direction and handed her the balloon.

"My bad…its yours…" she frowned. She went up to the side and began sulk.

Tifa took a good look and saw a note folded stuck on the balloon. Her name was on it. When she opens it, the others began to crowd over, except for Yuffie who is still sulking. She had really wanted the balloon or maybe its insides.

'_Hey, it's been long.  
I thought of telling them.  
Sorry we couldn't have said it together…I love you_

_-Cloud'_

'Knew it, they were official' was what runs inside the silent girls heads.

She looked down to see him being interrogated by the guys. When he felt her gaze, he turns and gives her his smile to which she smiled back at. More was in the note.

'_PS:  
give the balloon to Yuffie, Reno wanted to give it to her'_

This got Tifa smile. She turned and called out to Yuffie.

"Yuffie, the balloon is yours. It's a gift from Reno" hearing the phrase 'the balloon is yours'; Yuffie didn't made any other second thoughts. She raced to get the balloon from Tifa and pops it in an instant. A bit of confetti flew, at the same time a gem. A green gem. Yuffie caught it and was smiling giddily. She looked over to see Reno looking at her direction once he heard the 'pop'.

"Thanks Reno! I Love it!" she waved and smiled. Reno, of course felt like the happiest guy in the planet. But it all soon fades when Yuffie notices Vincent was just beside him and he was looking at her. Her face turned scarlet.

"Vincent! Uhh, it didn't mean anything! I just really like shiny things! I don't like him or anything!" This continued on that Reno, who was seeing this firsthand felt the heavy sigh of defeat escape his lungs.

"How much did the gem cost anyway?" Cloud began to wonder. Zack was busy laughing at how things turn out for Reno.

"Two months of allowance and savings…" of course, a gem isn't cheap you know! Especially a true and pure one!

Vincent, who was at a loss of how things turn out like it, turns to Cloud with a stressed out look "Should I be bothered or flattered with it?"

"I suggest for you to surrender for the day" Cloud showed a supportive smile. Vincent sighs and began to walk away, already knowing what will happen next. Out of the blue, as expected, Yuffie was running down the bleachers, skipping on or two at a time.

"Vincent!"

* * *

Alright, here you are for notes! I couldn't figure out how to make the date which had thing hanging. So now, I skipped it. Hope this chapter is fine with you guys! I'm really sorry! Well, please review!


	12. Lollipop

Lollipop

_Dear Diary,_

_I fell kind of down today…  
well how couldn't I? Knowing how close they were before?  
Do I even stand a chance? Diary, please reassure me.  
And Diary, my past came back again…good thing Cloud was there.  
I decided Diary, I can't lose._

Today, Cloud left Tifa in custody of Zack while he had a talk with Aerith on the phone. The reason? It seems like he and Aerith had a little discussion, and now, he steps in Tifa's date with Cloud asking for some comfort. If you could just see how he looks, he was really miserable.

Well, back to main events. Tifa was already walking by the Bay with Zack. He was chewing bubblegum, blowing it from time to time. While walking, Tifa idly remembered something.

'He and Cloud were Best friends….maybe he knows something about Cissnei?' her thoughts got curious and it got the better of her.

"Say Zack…"

"Hmm?" he looked at Tifa with a bubble on his mouth. A few seconds he pops it and sticks it back into his mouth.

"Well, I was wondering…Do you know Cissnei?" this got him to stop from walking. Tifa looked at him, worried. Did she say something bad?

"Uhm…" Zack began to rub the back of his neck. He had a troubled smile on his lips "I'm not sure if I'm really the one to tell you about Ciss"

'He knows something' as soon as it kicked in, Tifa did an interrogation and persuading "Please Zack! I want to know!"

Tifa did her pleading well, Zack cracked. With a defeated sigh he smiled his usual cheery smile and they began to walk again.

"Well, Cissnei, me, Cloud and Vincent, were childhood friends" he smiled "we go way back"

"Oh…" was Tifa's reply, you could clearly see her expression. She wants to know more.

"Since then, Cloud and Cissnei were good singers. Vincent and I were back-up or dancers. Were pretty good Dancers you know" he grinned "Well, since then we were pretty tight. Many people liked watching us and some give us money which we use to buy ice creams or toys"

"So you guys were very close…" Tifa's smile was faltering. Zack continues.

"Cissnei was very attached to Cloud. Because of….some personal problems, she felt like only Cloud understood her situation" he said "Cloud would take care of her like a little sister, but Cissnei had a different perspective. She would ask me and Vincent what Cloud liked and disliked. She fantasizes about him very much" he pauses and sees Tifa was already fiddling with her fingers, her head lowered. Yet he continues.

"Cloud had always said he wanted to be a singer, to which Cissnei followed. So when Cissnei was about to leave to pursue to be a singer, Cloud gave her a gift…"

Flashback…

A little seven year old Cissnei was crying all by herself by the shade of the tree. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay, stay where Cloud was. Yet she had to go.

"Hey" the voice was familiar to her. She turns her head to see 7 year old Cloud smiling at her while holding a white box with a blue bow on it.

"C-Cloud…" she sniffed. Her eyes were still a blur from all the tears flowing out. Cloud moves forward and kneels down, wipes her tears and smiles again, showing the box to her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Open it"

As she opens it, there was a teddy bear. It was color red with a blue ribbon tied to its neck. She smiled.

"For you, so you would remember us" he smiled. Cissnei looked at it once again and hugs it tight, her tears flowing again"

End of flashback….

"…she had promised that when she gets famous, she'll return to Cloud" Zack ended his little talk without notice. He gazes at Tifa from the corner of his eyes and saw her expression.

In her eyes, she was, troubled? She kept on fiddling with her fingers and she wouldn't even raise her head. It also seems like she hadn't notice Zack had finished talking.

"Tifa?" he said, yet she didn't respond. Instead she went near a bush filled with Roses. She took arose, but then she pricked her finger, a memory came to her; A phrase.

'_Tifa, sweetheart, stop playing with roses, you know you get easily pricked on it'_

A tear ran across her face. The first thing that troubled her left her memory for a second and was exchanged by the past.

Before she could lose it, she felt a tight grip on her wrist. Her senses came back to her and she saw Cloud, a lollipop in his mouth. His eyes had a worried look on it while Zack was in the background, also worried.

She looked to her wrist where she found her pricked finger bleeding. Her face turned to a horrified expression.

Cloud became alert, noticing how she reacted and remembering the same expression she had when they met the first time in the eastern garden. With swift movements, he quickly rubs the blood away, but some still went out. He was about to sip it, just like the last time, but Tifa did it.

'No more memories….' Tifa said into her thoughts. As she finished and saw no blood seeping out, she smiled, but gave a weird expression once the rusty taste invaded her.

Cloud was in front of her the whole time and smiled. He took the lollipop and placed it into her lips. She accepted it and smiled once the sweetness evaporated the rusty taste. As soon as the rusty taste completely left, Tifa hugged Cloud tight, to which he hugs back.

Zack, on the other hand received a call from his girlfriend and was at the moment asking for forgiveness.

'That's right…I can't lose to her….even if they were close…' Tifa had decided 'I can't lose someone important to me, not again'

* * *

Dramatic update! Whoa…well I almost forgot Tifa's past. So I need to squeeze it a bit. Sorry for the late updates! Please Review!


	13. Pink Ribbon

Pink Ribbon

_Dear Diary,_

_It was nice that Cloud went to the house, on some other day, I think I should visit his house next!_

_Well, that's not really just the case for today, you see Diary…_

_Cloud and I just had a little chat about each other, and you know what?_

_I think we just got closer._

"I'll be taking a bath after homework" Marlene shouted through her bedroom door. It wasn't a problem when it comes to taking care of Marlene. She always knew what to do; maybe it's from the way Tifa always reminded her in the past. Now, she does things on her own which gives Tifa less work.

Tifa was on the couch, finally done doing the weekend chores and was now waiting for a certain Blondie to come up her doorsteps.

A few days ago, Cloud insisted that he wants to visit her house in the weekend. Tifa agreed after a bit of hesitation since she wasn't sure the house was okay for Cloud, being rich and all.

Tifa lives in an apartment with two bedrooms that has built in bathrooms, a kitchen, and living room and somehow an additional space which they've turned into a pet area. A small wooden fence went around the area, and inside was Tifa's rabbit, _Cloud_. Marlene wanted one too so Tifa got another rabbit, it was Brown in color and Marlene called him Denzel.

The two were running and spinning in their little den. Last time Tifa checked, Cloud was munching on a carrot while Denzel thought of taking a bath in the small basin Marlene placed inside.

"It's their bath tub!" Marlene smiled at Tifa. She didn't really expect the rabbits to use it.

There wasn't anything else to do. She's cooked the meal for supper later, cleaned their early dishes, and even finished the laundry. All she had to do now was sit and relax.

Her hip found the remote on the side of the couch and had decided to do some tuning in. as she turns the television to life, the first thing she saw were curls, end curls. She only knew one who can appear on TV with that hairstyle. Cissnei.

It was a talk show where the famous get interviewed, for today, they had an international singer sitting on that velvet chair they called the hot seat.

"Well, well, it's not every day you get to see an interview with Miss Cissnei, being busy with work and all. So Cissnei, how is the career doing?" the chatty host asked. His smile wasn't even faltering. Tifa wondered how painful it was for him to smile like that for the entire show.

Cissnei smiled and shoved her curls to her back before answering.

"It's piling up actually. And I'm very thankful for it. I'm getting a lot of request of stage performances and a couple of themes are even set up if ever my manager approves of another tour. And of course, I had to sadly decline some interviews since I can't seem to stay long in just one place"

"So I guess we got lucky? Right folks?" The host laughed while Cissnei kept on the good girl act. Another wandering though escaped Tifa. If they knew how Cissnei acted when they first met, how would they react?

"Well" the host started "you will be staying here for awhile right?"

"Yes" Cissnei smiled "I've accepted a few projects in the area and somehow, I was allowed a month stay and hopefully longer depending on the progress of work"

"Well, darling you really are working hard…I wish you the best of luck"

"Thank you" Cissnei giggled. Tifa rolled her eyes at how angelic looking she was acting.

"Now speaking of the area, it's also a fact that Cloud Strife is in the area, what do you say about the rumors of you two lovebirds flying around?" how he intentionally called them 'lovebirds' gave Tifa an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

Cissnei sighed "Well, you see, I don't want to talk about it if Cloud isn't really interested in saying anything in public. I mean, whatever is happening, it should be just between us."

"You said 'whatever is happening'! So there is something? Tell us?" the host persuaded. Cissnei lowered her head, a light pink shading her cheeks.

"I'm not saying anything" she smiles up as she looks up.

Tifa didn't want to watch anymore and quickly shut it down.

"Show's over?" someone asked from behind. She looks up from where she sat and sees Cloud smiling at her.

"How did you?" she asked. Wondering why she didn't even hear a knock.

"I let him in!" Marlene said, going back to her room. Behind her was Denzel, holding out a video game on one hand and a big bag on the other. Tifa had an idea what was in it.

"Den, hand over the console and do your homework first" Cloud said, understanding what was running in Tifa's head. Denzel turned in protest.

"Hand it over, get it back as soon as you two finish it" Tifa said, flexing her fingers towards Denzel to hand over the bag.

The little Boy did as he was told and placed the video game inside the bag while taking out his notebook and pencil box. Marlene laughed when Denzel entered her room with a scowl.

As soon as the two were left alone, Cloud sat beside Tifa on the couch. His arms' managed to find Tifa's shoulder and get her closer to him.

Tifa didn't object and just sulkily enjoyed the company. Cloud easily noticed her sour mood and began to ask what was up.

"Nothing in particular" she said, playing with the remote. Cloud checked the time and knew it was time for Cissnei's interview. His own would be two days from now, so it was likely that he has to skip school again.

"You two go way back...Right?" Tifa asked. She knew not talking isn't going to lead to anything.

When Cloud arched a brow, Tifa turned the TV on where they see an innocent looking Cissnei saying goodbye to the crowd.

Cloud gave her a small smile, and then kissed the top of her head. He felt like telling a story for some reason. He knew Zack told her about Cissnei, he said so himself when they were hanging out.

"Yeah…You know, when I was young, I never met my Dad. The only thing I remember about him was his shadow as he left me and mom. It wasn't really a bad childhood. My mom was the best and she never left me behind. Now for Cissnei, she had a rougher time."

"How?" Tifa asked suddenly curious. Cloud made her seat between his legs while his arms snaked to her waist, his chin on her head. While they talk, the TV melted their voices so no other person could get hold of what they were talking about.

"Cissnei was an outsider in the family" he started "I guess Elena must have told you that Reno and she was related"

Tifa nodded. Cloud continued.

"Reno's Dad had an affair once and the result was Cissnei. Reno's mom didn't take it great of course, but had no choice but to take her in since her mom dies while she was little"

Tifa felt suddenly bad for Cissnei.

"at first it was nice; However, her dad was given a different job somewhere else, leaving her with Reno's mom and of course, little Reno. Reno wasn't at all bad; in fact he loved his big sister very much. But, his mother never liked Cissnei one bit, and even refuses to let Reno near her. She was isolated"

Tifa began fiddling with Cloud's finger on her tummy. Cissnei must have told Cloud because he seemed to know her whole life.

"Cissnei hated them for it and never went near them as long as possible. When we met, I knew she's had a hard time and thought of comforting her. From then on she sticks to me, not wanting to leave my side. For me she was an adorable little sister. Someone I never had"

"I feel sorry for her" Tifa whispered. Cloud and she knew each other more than she even knew Cloud. Did she really stand a chance? Even if Cloud was with her now?

Cloud sighed "don't be, she's strong. A lot said that we understood each other. Well it's true for a fact we never had a dad by our side at our childhood. Until now, we haven't seen them"

"He never came back?" Cloud shook his head.

"No, he came. But Cissnei already hated him for leaving her, and now she doesn't consider them her family. She doesn't even consider Reno a brother even if he never did anything"

"How about you?" Tifa asked, wanting to learn more about Cloud rather than Cissnei.

"Well, when I found my dad, he was already dead. Mom doesn't want to talk about him so I never bothered knowing more. Besides, I've lived my life fine without him"

"So you had a happy childhood" Tifa smiled.

"I guess so" Cloud said "Mom was a good singer, and I got that from her. When dad left, mom never smiled, it took her a long time before she can even curve her lips up. At those times I'd sing to her, and she smiles. I really liked seeing her happy, and never thought of anything but singing just to keep her smiling. And so the singer Cloud strife dream was born" he chuckled.

"And you've made it come true. Had she been smiling often?" Tifa asked, wondering what Cloud's mom looked like.

"Yeah, she is" he replies, snuggling her "You're learning quite a lot from me, how about telling me more about you?"

Tifa smiles, and began to share her life. The others knew of the story, and there doesn't seem to be any reason for Cloud not to know.

"I had a happy childhood. Everything was fine till my singing performance for a school play"

Tifa closed her eyes, trying to remember herself in that blur dress, singing happily on stage while her dad was by the audience, smiling at her.

"Mom never got to come since she didn't feel well. She was pregnant with Marlene back then. When the show ended, dad kept praising me until he receives a call. It was from our neighbors saying that mom was found bloody and was sent to the hospital…"

Flashback

Tifa's dad was in panic while driving through the streets.

"Daddy?" An 8 year old Tifa was teary eyed at the back of the car. His dad suddenly pulls her to the car after explaining that her Mommy was in the hospital. Her Dad was now driving fast through the streets.

Tifa's dad was worried. It wasn't still time for his wife to give birth, and the doctors had told them once that having a second kid could be of difficulty and risk. Yet they managed one but somehow something didn't go according to plan. He knew if the doctors ever asked his wife who they would let live, she's choose the kid, but as for him, he wouldn't want to lose his wife.

As he desperately went through the road, he noticed too late that he lost his brakes and they were heading for a crash. Anything in his mind fade away as the cries of a little girl disrupted his thoughts.

Tifa was crying; scared of the way her father was acting. When her father turned to her, a smile was on his face, and if she read his eyes correctly, it was like his saying goodbye. Her eyes grew large and went shut as his father went over her.

She lost consciousness but regains it soon to found herself in blood. Her eyes grew wide as she was being carried by a man in white. Her body aches terribly but that didn't stop her from wondering where her dad was.

Her eyes gazed around her. Many lights blinking and people were there, talking. But it never mattered to her what they were up to until she saw her father taken to a car, bloodied. She looked at their car and found more blood from its crushed state.

'Papa!' her mind screamed. The sudden panic and stress of her body caused her to suddenly lost consciousness again.

End of flashback

"When I gain consciousness again, people told me that my dad was gone. At first I didn't believe it, but as soon as I saw his body again, I couldn't stop crying."

"Hmm…" Cloud mumbled as he kissed her cheek.

"When I asked for my mom, they couldn't show her to me. All they showed me was my little sister. I thought mom was fine until they let me home." Tifa continued, letting her fingers entwine with Cloud.

"When I reached the door, I saw nothing but blood. No one really came in the house after taking mom to the hospital. So, dried blood from the upstairs bed room down to the door. My horror for blood never stopped there, Marlene caught up in an accident when she was younger. Since then, I got scared of blood. I almost lost Marlene then, and I never wanted it to happen, not again"

"Who takes care of you guys now?" he asked in a whisper to her ears.

"I do…" Tifa tried smiling, but just talking about the past weakened her. Cloud began to sing in her ear. A curve began to appear on Tifa's lips.

Cloud then bit her ear.

"Ow, hey!" Tifa turned to face him, a frown on her face. He was smiling.

"That won't do" he said "I guess I have to take care of you"

Before they could say anything else, someone shuts the TV off. Marlene looks straight at the couple with Denzel just beside her. The cute part of it was they were holding hands.

"We've done our homework" they announced. The two blinked, and then smiled.

"Then you have permission to play" this got both jumping. Denzel began setting the console to the TV while Marlene held a pink ribbon in her hand. Her hair was still laid down, not her usual style.

"Tifa, can you tie my hair?" she asked. Tifa smiled and made her get the small chair and sit in front of her.

Her hands moved swiftly as she braided Marlene's hair. Cloud liked how she was so gentle. When the pink ribbon was supposed to be placed, Cloud insisted he do it.

As he did a pretty nice job with her bow, Denzel looked up at them.

"You guys look like a family, you know" he smiled. "Let me join the picture"

He steps beside Marlene where Cloud ruffles his hair. Tifa liked how they were all laughing and playing around. Awhile ago Cloud played a bit with Marlene's bow that Tifa thought was cute. As they watched the two kids play, Tifa noticed something on Marlene's ribbon.

As she took it, a smile crept into her lips. It was a note.

_Like a family, right?_

_So I guess 'dad' should take care of 'mom'_

_And make her stop worrying about' someone'_

_Right, Teef?_

_Cloud_

Knowing who he meant, Tifa smiled at him. Cloud noticed she found the note and smiled.

* * *

Long story! Well I wanted their stories let loose already, was it okay? Please review!


	14. Earring

Earring

_Dear Diary,_

_As much as I appreciate what he did….No really! I do appreciate it!  
I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am inside! But the thing is…  
Wasn't that kind of 'bold' of him to do?_

_Diary, I feel like a couple of paparazzi are going to pounce on me any minute…_

_Am I going paranoid?_

As much as Tifa trusted Cloud, she couldn't seem to get a particular girl off her head. It's been two days since Cloud's visit and now they were at the bleachers inside the gym, having their lunch. They already have the mental note not to eat in the cafeteria after the Cloud scene that happened. While enjoying themselves though, the girls can't help but stare at Tifa.

"Sigh…" Tifa exhaled a breathe. She's been playing with her food the whole time and would only eat when Cloud was looking or he was shoving a spoonful to her mouth.

"That's her fourth sigh" Yuffie whispered to Aerith who just nodded. Elena stared at her brunette friend and can't help the uneasy feeling forming inside her.

Being a Turk and all, she was supposed to know about things, but as of now, Tifa was unreadable. It seems like she got Cloud's poker face when staring at a camera. Not knowing what's going on with her friend was making her twitchy, and a twitchy Elena isn't good.

"Tifa?" a familiar voice called her name. The girls stared at Cloud who was now facing her. They were leaning at each other's back, giving Cloud no access to seeing Tifa's gloomy surface.

"Hmm?" Tifa tried putting up a smile, but with Zack just around the perimeter, he can sense that there was something wrong, and that's not because of Tifa but because of another light brunette giving him daggers.

"Anything wrong?" he asked Tifa, knowing well what Aerith wants him to do. For today the boys and girls were on opposite sides, their very barrier was the back to back Cloud and Tifa.

Tseng noticed that Elena had twitched a third time with a worried expression pasted on her face, time to take action.

"Seems like something has Tifa troubled, care to tell us?" Tseng asked.

Tifa looked at him before gazing back at oceanic eyes. Cloud was pinching her cheeks, to which Tifa was confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Cloud automatically smiled then stopped.

"Looks like 'Mom' still got her head jumbled up by the certain 'someone'" he pointed out. Tifa smiles and giggles at the nickname he used.

"I'll get over it soon enough, so 'Dad' shouldn't worry anything" Cloud didn't fell for it.

"I find that hard to believe" he smirked when she put on a scowl. The others around them were completely dumbfounded.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Reno asked, completely confused.

"Nicknames" Vincent muttered, not that interested as he finished his sandwich.

"Pretty odd nicknames" Zack commented.

"Vinnie, we should have nicknames too!" Yuffie chirped, looking at Vincent. But the target took it as a sign to leave, and without another word, he went off.

"Wait! What Nickname do you want me to call you?" Yuffie rushed to him. Reno then got on her heels, also shouting "I want a nickname too! Yuffie!"

"Will that Trio ever end?" Tseng wondered.

"I think that would be a miracle" Aerith giggled.

When the three were out of the double doors of the gym, a pair came in, it was Denzel and Marlene.

"Marlene? What are you doing here?" Tifa asked as she went down his bleachers. Cloud was just behind her, seeming calm. He seemed to have an idea why his little cousin was here.

"Denzel wanted company since he doesn't want to go alone here" Marlene explained.

"Hey! I can go here alone! I can do it all by myself!" he said proudly. Marlene frowned.

"Then I'll be going" Marlene turned to head off but Denzel pulls her wrist quickly, his cheeks tainted pink.

"Hey! Don't go!" he yelled to which he shut his mouth with his hands.

"Alright" Marlene smiled at him. The other teenagers began giggling. She looks at Tifa with a smile before announcing why they went to the high school division.

"Denzel ahs something to say to Cloud"

"Oh? What is it?" Cloud asked, facing his cousin.

"Mmmph! Mmm hmp!" He said through his hand.

"You shouldn't cover your mouth when talking" Cloud smiled at him.

Denzel just stared at him before he slowly showed his still blushing cheeks. Cloud chuckles at this before patting his head.

"You're being called by Cid. He said if you're not by the car in ten minutes he'll confiscate your bike" Denzel said in casual manner.

Well that got Cloud walking straight to the door. He looked back at Tifa for a sec and said his goodbye to everyone.

Denzel laughs at how quickly Cloud tried to walk. Tifa looked at him with a confused look.

"The third most important thing to Big brother is his Bike" he smiled.

"Then what are the second and the first?"

"He said it was a tie…"

"What then?"

"You and Auntie" He said it as if that was the obvious answer. He quickly storms off with Marlene without waiting for Tifa's reply. Cloud had called him from the halls.

Tifa suddenly felt her cheeks heat up.

"Well that was cute" A non-twitching Elena went up behind her. Why she's not twitching anymore? Maybe it's got something to do with her little chat with Marlene a few minutes ago.

"Sometimes I'm having debate on who's a better entertainment, you or Yuffie?" Aerith giggles while holding onto Zack's arm.

"She has a point you know" Zack added with a smile.

Tifa just let out a contented sigh.

They were about to head to class when Denzel came running back, panting.

"Is anything wrong Denzel? Did he forget something?" Tifa asked while the Boy pants for air.

He shook his head and gave Tifa a folded paper with something inside before shooting back out the doors, well not before saying "I got to go! I'll be late for Class, Bye Mom!"

Tifa giggled, guessing that Cloud made him say that. But that wasn't that's important. The rest of the gang went around her when she opened the note.

Inside was an earring. The design was familiar and it took awhile before Tifa realized that it was the same as the ring he gave her. She quickly read the note.

_'Hey Mom,_

_Watch the interview. And while you're on it,  
better wear that on your left ear, alright?_

_By the way, how's 'Cloud'? 'Tifa' is missing him._

_Dad'_

"Nice Nickname" Zack said with a grin.

"Well, since he ordered it, why not go to Tifa's?" Elena suggested. I guess you can guess what happens after school?

In Tifa's house…

"Tifa! Yuffie won't share the popcorn!" Marlene shouted.

"Stop pulling!" Yuffie whined while she has a 'tug of war' with Denzel.

"Give us some!" He said pulling the bowl.

"Hey chill down! There's more where that came from!" Zack shouted through the commotion. He held two more bowls that was fresh from the kitchen.

"Seems like we're watching a movie" Aerith smiled, enjoying the popcorn.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked the Turks. Reno was being ordered to be the eyes while he holds a notepad. Elena and Tseng were now discussing who gets to listen to Cloud and the host, both with notepads.

"Turk stuff" Reno smiled before taking some popcorn from the bowl.

Through all the commotion, Tifa sat at the middle, drinking her soda while wearing the ring and the earring Cloud asked her to.

It was still on a commercial, but soon enough, the show began to start and everyone was dead silent.

"Well now, a couple of days ago we remember having Cissnei as a guest" The smiling host said "It was luck she has accepted and now Luck continues on our side folks! Let's welcome Cloud Strife!"

Cheers overwhelmed the whole studio once a mysterious looking Cloud stepped in.

In the music industry, Cloud was known to be the mysterious prince. Though the reason to that is he doesn't like being seen because of his private life but for his music.

"Well now, how about that! The studio is roaring!" the Host applauses. It took a minute before the staff managed to calm the studio audience. Cloud gave out a small smirk.

"On to our guest, you've been going low profile, I believe?"

"I'm still a teenager, and my Mother thinks I should have a break for awhile" he gave a small smile.

"Yes, but I believe you're slowly coming up with a new song? Would you like to tell us about it?"

"It's a surprise" he said bluntly. Making sure it stays a secret "But I have Cissnei with me as a duet partner"

Tifa felt a little uncomfortable when he mentioned her name as his partner; Even if it was just for a song.

"Well! That's a song to be excited about! Speaking of which, how are you and Cissnei?"

The dreaded question was asked and the guys were giving Tifa glances, though Tifa just remained calm and awaited his answer.

Cloud was frowning. It was a few seconds before he shook his head. The host looked at him in confusion.

"Well, we're good friends…I met her sometimes when we go to the recording studio…that's all…"

"No, I mean….anything intimate?" The Host was really asking for a scoop the whole town would talk about. Cloud just smiled.

"There's only one girl I'm intimate with…"

"And who might this be? is it Cissnei?" the host asked, curious. Cloud frowned again and shook his head as a no.

"Then, there's a different lucky lady?" The host asked excitedly. He replies with a smile. The Host was about to ask another question from his cards but a different one caught his eye.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking first, where is your earring?" Cloud's earring was always a part of him. He never appeared anywhere without it. He had said it himself that it was an important thing on numerous occasions.

"Well right now, she's wearing it" he waved at the Camera.

A lot of shocked expressions were seen through the audience and through the Lockhart household.

Tifa just stared at the television were the Host is now asking who this mystery girl is. But Cloud never gave him another Clue. Her heart quickened and she also felt the eyes on her. But that didn't bother her much. What bothered her is the emotion she can't quite distinguish going on inside her.

Tifa touched the earring she's wearing and back at Cloud as he faced the camera. The sudden feeling of being pounced by paparazzi caught her attention, and now she stared at the Turks who stared back at her. They were smiling. Well, two of them, Reno weren't as he kept gaze on the television, in his mind a different person has him worried.

Cissnei shuts the TV off. Her arms squeezing the teddy bear she snuggles. You'd expect tears but none came. Instead, she laughs. She took a CD where the song she's going to have with Cloud was.

"I won't let you steal him away…." She smiled before hugging the bear tighter "Besides…you don't have the power…"

* * *

How was that? Was it enough for an update? Please tell me if this is okay! Though I think it needs more emotion, but I can't seem to add it up…


	15. Teacup

Teacup

_Dear Diary,_

_She was really nice…she reminds me of my own mother…  
I'm glad Cloud made me see her. It was such an honor.  
Maybe I'll come visit her? And sing her a song? I'm sure she'd like that.  
Especially since I promised to keep her company when…I don't really want to write about that part…not yet…_

Whatever possessed Tifa into agreeing to Cloud's suggestion had already flew away. Now she's regretting and panicking as they walk to the end of the hall lavished with paintings and marble sculptures, to the front of large double doors.

"Mom really wanted to meet you as soon as she saw the interview…" He explained as one of his arms placed behind her waist kept her near.

"Y-Yeah" Tifa mumbled. She didn't know what to expect of all of this. The plan was to meet Cloud's mother. Sure enough, she can handle that. But what he never mentioned was that he was leaving her to charge alone. He needed to be in some photo shoot that couldn't wait another day. Now that was a different situation; a situation she's not really sure she could handle.

With all the complicated things going on inside her head, it never occurred to Tifa that she was already shaking slightly and that they've been in front of the doors for a good three minutes.

With a small smile carving itself to his lips, he turned Tifa to face him. Her face was every description of worry, and at that point he just wanted to kiss her. But of course, that wasn't the time for that.

"Relax, my mom won't bite" he reassured her with a squeeze "Unless provoked" he just had to add that, causing Tifa's lips to slightly go upward.

With a grin, he embraced her "If I could reschedule it I would. But Cid said I've been out of the public too much and need to do something about it…And just imagine he said that to me in a very enlightening and colorful matter" It was well known that Cid Highwind was very 'colorful' with his words and no one tries to even go against him.

"I can handle it" she mumbled, a smile on her lips.

"Good girl" he smiled and kissed her forehead. And with that they entered the double doors. Inside was a spacious room with a piano on the right, and a mini bar at the other; Rounded furniture in the middle surrounding a very modern looking fire pit. And the whole wall facing the door was a thick glass. Beyond it was a view of an enormous garden.

Tifa didn't know how to react to it all, but she did smile when she felt Cloud's breath near her ear.

"Mom's haven. She loves spending a lot of her time here"

Sitting at the bar was Cid, nursing a drink in his hands. And by the Piano, was a Lady with a bob cut blonde hair. A soft smile was on her face as she fumbled with the keys. She looked up when she felt a pair of eyes on her and her smile grew wider.

"Cloud!" she stood her hands placed neatly behind her. She was wearing a white dress that that reaches her knees, her sleeves that reached her elbows and designed with silk.

Her blue eyes went from her son to his companion as soon as she reached them at the door.

"And you must be the little lady that had his earring?" Tifa's fingers then went to place locks of her hair behind her ear, revealing the earring she still had in possession. Cloud's mother smiled in satisfaction.

Her gaze then returned to her son with mild accusation.

"It's a good thing I keep track of news of you on the television. If not, you wouldn't have the decency to introduce your girlfriend to me, now would you?"

This got Tifa blushing scarlet, and Cloud rubbing the back of his neck.

"I uhm…I was going to…I just didn't have…time?" his reason was very weak. And his mother didn't even buy it. As punishment, she pinched his nose.

"Yes…you didn't have time" his mother gave him an amused look as he tried to retrieve his nose from her fingers.

The moment didn't last long as Cid made himself present. Holding his phone, he went straight pass them to the door.

"Come on, we got some Fu-… business…...to go to" Cid stumbled with his words as his eyes landed to the small frown forming on a certain blonde's face. No one says colorful language in front of Mrs. Strife. And that includes the great Cid Highwind.

With a slight squeeze, she lets go of Cloud's nose, and her inspects it for any damage or whatnot. He didn't have much time as Cid managed to catch the collar of his shirt, forcing him to get a move on.

With a small wave for his mom and apologetic look for Tifa, the double doors were closed and the two ladies had the time for themselves.

With a gulp and a determined spirit, Tifa faced Cloud's Mom. She hadn't expected her to suddenly lean on the door with a sigh of relief.

"Glad that they're gone" she smiled "I Love my son, but sometimes, girls need their own time…I even had to get Cid just so he'd give us time…glad he fell right into his mother's trap" she smiled once again, now straightening up and pulling Tifa's wrist.

"Come dear…Let's have some Tea" Tifa agreed to be pulled along to the middle of the room, not really sure what to expect next. And having no idea how to react to new found knowledge on why Cloud wouldn't be accompanying them today.

They sat at the plush white Sofa, Tifa watching her every move as she fixed them both a cup of tea and even offered her some homemade sweets.

As soon as they were comfortable with their own cups, everything grew still and silent. And Tifa wasn't really sure where she stands as she kept her eyes to her cup while Cloud's mother kept her gaze at Tifa. Observing.

And after what felt like a good eight minutes, Tifa lets go of her now empty cup, and Cloud's mother had also left her untouched at the small little portable table where the rest of the set were.

"Such a pretty face" Cloud's mother muttered, causing Tifa to look up.

"Ma'm?" Tifa wasn't sure what to call her. Calling her mom would be too personal.

"Please, call me Sky" This got Tifa blinking at her; she released a laugh "It's a nickname for Schuyler. And since I had something to do with what's up there" she pointed to the ceiling, or beyond that "I thought it would be amusing to add my son to the humor. Although Cloud isn't short for anything…I think it matches him"

Tifa smiles "I think so too"

"You know...I had never had Denzel tell me so much about a girl. Especially when his beloved cousin is in the picture"

Tifa began blushing. "I never knew Denzel talked about me"

"Oh he does" Sky smiled, holding both of Tifa's hands in her "good things about you. I'm glad you met my son"

"I'm glad too…Sky" Tifa smiled. Her hands were given a light squeeze as Sky suddenly stands, pulling Tifa with her.

"I'm also told you sing. Would you do me the honor of hearing a song?"

Before Tifa could actually reply. She was already being pulled next to the piano. A familiar gesture she once remembered.

"_Tifa, let's play the Piano sweetie"_

"_Ok, Mommy"_

As soon as Sky was sitting comfortably, she kept Tifa beside her as she jammed smoothly with the keys.

Soon, little notes turned to a melody, and soon it was accompanied by smooth singing.

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word  
And then that word grew louder and louder  
Till it was a battle cry  
I'll come back when you call me  
No need to say goodbye _

They were familiar lyrics, the same song she used to sing with her own mother. And soon, she followed Sky's singing. And everything seemed peaceful.

_Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war  
Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye_

The keys on the piano were soon played with two pairs of hands. A smile lit up Sky's lips as she watched with amusement. Tifa began to play and sing with her.

_Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget  
Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
Till they're before your eyes  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye_

As the keys began to slow in pace, and the song completely ending, satisfied smiles were drawn from two ladies. Silence grew once again around them, but it was far more comfortable than the first. It never lasted though.

"I would love it if we do this again…sometimes?" Sky asked. Tifa then put all of her attention to her, her own smile reassuring.

That's when she saw her face clearly. The edges of her blonde hair had light streaks of white on them. Pale lines to signify her age, and blue eyes that seemed brighter than her son's.

"I'd like that…I'd visit some time…" Tifa then held one of her hands into her own "I promise"

A low laugh escaped the older female's lips as she held her gaze to the wide view of the garden.

"Cloud used to sing atleast one song for me everyday…a promise he had made since young"

"_I'll sing everyday to mom, so you can smile everyday!"_

Then her gaze went to her hand that was held by the brunette.

"He always made it a point to sing to me, even till now. Anywhere he went. He would call me just to sing me a song… But a few times, he didn't manage to do so…" a sad smile formed on her lips.

Tifa watched and listened to every word, her own sad smile forming on her lips.

"I'll sing for you" This got the blonde lady looking up.

"I'll sing for you…" she repeated, a determined smile on her face "Is that okay?"

An amused grin and a laugh escaped the older lady's lips "I would love that"

* * *

The rest of the day, they played with the piano, talked about Cloud's childhood and sing songs. It was nearly five in the evening when Cloud returned, looking like he'd ran a marathon when all he actually did was pose for pictures.

His presence wasn't known though, as the ladies were busy over baby picture of the blonde man; their laughter echoing.

Cloud put up an amused smirk as he sneakily went behind them on the couch.

"And this is Cloud having fun on his first bath on his own" Sky pointed at the picture of a little baby Cloud, spikes drenched, holding out a rubber duck to show at the camera.

"He's adorable" Tifa mumbled over her giggles.

"I'd rather be described mysterious rather than adorable" A low voice muttered causing the two women to stiffen. Then a hand went between the two as it pointed to the duck in the picture.

"Hey! It's Quackers! I thought I chewed him to death when I was three?" this earned him an eye roll from his mother and a stifled laugh from Tifa.

Giving a kiss to the cheek from both women and earning a reply, he announced that it was time to take Tifa home.

"It was nice having you dear" Sky smiled as she waved from her seat. Enjoying a cup of tea.

"It was an honor. Till next time" Tifa waved, as Cloud led her out, giving his mom a wave of good bye.

"Till next time dear" Sky smiled, and then Cloud closed the doors.

Walking through the hall, heading out, Tifa rested her head on Cloud's shoulder.

"You seem happy…everything went well, I see?" he asked, and he earned a nod.

"I might visit sometime" she smiled, looking up at him. He grinned, liking what she just said.

"I like the sound of that…then maybe we can arrange an overnight…I'd invite Marlene and Denzel of course"

"How about me?" she asked teasingly, adding a pout for effect. He chuckled. Kissing her on the head.

"Of course, wouldn't want to leave the guess of honor behind" he mumbled through her hair.

"Sounds like a plan" she agreed. He laughed.

"I usually sing to her atleast once a day, you know?" he suddenly spoke up.

"So I've heard" Tifa replied, nodding. His hand then went to the back of his head, scratching.

"Problem is…I'm never around too much…So, she decided to get me to go to School and lay low for awhile" he then kept his gaze at her, and she smiled at him "I'm glad she did"

"Yeah…" Tifa then looked back to where they came and shifted her gaze again, back to the blonde.

"I think I volunteered to be your replacement when you forget to sing" she smiled at him. His eyebrows raised high in surprise, but they lowered as a small smile curved to his lips.

"That's good…someone else can cover for me when I…" he didn't continue. He turned lost in thought and began to frown. Tifa looked at him with worried eyes. He looked at her and sighed, unsure how to put things together.

"Cid said…I can't really stay for more than a couple of weeks…As soon as my deadline expires, I have to…" he looked at her, hopeful eyes as he forced a smile "Are you up for long distance?"

Tifa frowned.

She knew this little fantasy of her wouldn't stay, but she hadn't expected it to be after a few weeks. Entwining her hands in his and giving it a squeeze, she said.

"Let's not talk about it right now…" and so they head out the doors of the house.

* * *

Schuyler Strife had just filled refilled her cup when the doors opened to auburn hair and curls. Cissnei.

"Hello Auntie" she smiled, letting herself in "Cloud not home yet?"

Sky nodded as she offered her a teacup full of tea. Cissnei accepted and sat opposite of the woman, crossing her legs.

"Will he be back soon? I heard he finished his shooting so I was hoping we could catch up on things while he's still not busy"

"Well, I believe he is busy with his hands full" Cissnei raised an eyebrow, questioning. Her tea halfway to her lips.

Sky smiled "with Tifa, his girlfriend. They came here and she was a nice dear. My son is quite lucky"

Instead of an agreement though, Cissnei went furious and smashed the expensive teacup to the floor. Sky was shocked.

"Cissnei!" she scolded, however, the signer was in her own little world with rage, unable to hear clearly the words passing through the woman's lips.

"This was my favorite set! Now I have two left considering I had the other one given to Tifa" Sky frowned "This was customized, you know"

Nothing else actually registered to Cissnei as she swiped her curls away from her face. Only one phrase: Given to Tifa.

"You mean, you gave her one?" Cissnei couldn't believe it. Schuyler Strife was very keen on keeping anything she collected. More importantly was her tea set collection.

"Well yes" Mrs. Strife said it as a matter of fact.

"But you never gave such things away…not even to me!"

"I got you your own tea set last Christmas, remember? Besides, she deserved it…" she took a sip from her own tea "Why are you getting so worked up about this, dear? Are you alright?"

"Just peachy" Cissnei murmured as she bolted to the door, slamming it shut on her way out.

* * *

The car pulled to a stop in front of the apartment. Tifa sighed as she gave the blonde man a peck to the lips as a good bye before heading out. They were silent throughout the drive, not really sure how to break the ice. But Cloud did, a little too late too, as he shouted Tifa's name before she entered the doors.

She went back to where the car was, confused, and as she sticks her head inside. She was received with another kiss to the lips and a teacup with a note stuck to it.

"Good Night, Love you" he muttered before driving out. Tifa stayed for a few more minutes on her spot, wondering why she held a teacup in her hands. She read the note though, and from the looks of the hand writing, it was done quickly.

_Mom said to give you this.  
She really likes you! I'm glad.  
I'm not really happy with my deadline  
But I promise, I f we can work it out  
I'd come by every chance I get.  
No need to say Good bye_

_Cloud_

"No need to say good bye" she whispered as she headed to the doors.

Haven't updated in a long time… Yeah…Bad me… Well anyway! I hope it's not yet forgotten! Please read and review! This is a long one, if I could say so myself.


End file.
